


Pride Of Place

by Mistymay6886



Series: Magnus Bane, Psychic Detective [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Asexuality Spectrum, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Pride, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Humor, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pride, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: Story 1Season 2:Psych! It’s Magnus(Verse 1)Summary:It’s Pride Month! Magnus and Simon drag Alec and Raphael to Pride (It’s not exactly a hard sell, one look at how excited they are and there’s no arguments possible.) Meanwhile Izzy and Clary along with Max and his friends get in on the celebration as well.Everyone and then some seems to be getting in on the fun.After everything they faced in the last year they have a lot to celebrate….What better place than Santa Barbra Pride?Happy Pride Month!





	1. Great Way To Start The Day

**Author's Note:**

> # 💗💗Chapter Complete!!💗💗
> 
> Hi everyone! Welcome back for season 2!
> 
> Okay I know the description isn’t as catching as my usual, but this is just kinda easing back into the verse. There’s no case, just our various couples/groups/friends relaxing and having a great day- After the drama of the 1st season they more than deserve the break.
> 
> (And as I’ve spent the last 6 months developing 8 other versions of the characters it’ll really help me to get back the feel of our original group.)
> 
> This’ll probably play less like an ongoing story and more like four mini stories intermingled. We’ll see Magnus and Alec, Simon and Raphael, Izzy and Clary, Max, Billie, Isaac and Kasey, and probably a couple others familiar faces as well.
> 
> This should be a lot of fun, I haven’t had a chance to write something for pride month before and I’m really eager to get back into this verse- I miss these guys…
> 
> Season 2…
> 
> I am SO ready for this
> 
> Here we go!
> 
>  

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  _*~Magnus ~*~ Magnus ~*~Magnus ~*~ Magnus ~*~ Magnus~*_

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

_Mmm_ …

 

Magnus stretched languidly, giving a soft, contented sigh. He snuggled into the warmth next to him, hand splaying on Alec’s chest, nuzzling happily into the crook of his neck. Alec gave a soft chuckle that trailed off into a pleased hum, arm slipping around him, tightening, pulling him close, hand lazily roving over his back. Alec shifted, nuzzling against Magnus’s hair, pressing a sleepy kiss before trailing kisses down his cheek, slowly reaching his lips, nipping lightly. Magnus giggled, reaching up, brushing Alec’s hair back, tugging him in for a full, proper kiss.

 

Alec hummed again, pulling Magnus flush against him, reaching up, running his fingers through Magnus’s hair, hand trailing from Magnus’s hair down his cheek and jaw. Magnus sighed softly, leaning into the touch. He reached up, resting his hand over Alec’s, squeezing faintly, turning his head to press a soft, lingering kiss to Alec’s palm, nuzzling lightly, turning back, eyes fluttering open,

 

Alec sighed, unable to stop a faintly dopey smile.

 

“Morning beautiful.”

 

Magnus smiled, blushing faintly, eyes sparkling bright.

 

“Morning my darling detective.”

 

Alec couldn’t help a giddy little laugh, leaning in, brushing one more soft kiss to Magnus’s lips. Magnus echoed the sound, wrapping his arms around Alec, hugging him tightly. He really couldn’t help it. They’d been together officially for over three weeks now and every morning felt like waking to a dream- only SO much better. 

 

 He sighed again, turning his head, pressing a soft kiss just behind Alec’s ear.

 

“I love you Alexander.”

 

“I love you too babe.”

 

Magnus laughed brightly at the term of endearment, leaning in, catching Alec’s lips once more. Alec eagerly responded, pressing Magnus back into the bed. Magnus gasped, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Alec made that dizzying little growling sound that always sent Magnus’s head spinning. He broke the kiss, trailing down Magnus’s jaw, nipping lightly at his neck.

 

Magnus gasped, tugging him in, arching, giving a soft chuckle,

 

“I know what you’re doing…”

 

Alec chuckled right against his skin, causing Magnus to shiver.

 

“We’ll I’d hope so; you’re a detective, I’m not exactly being subtle here.”

 

Magnus laughed, catching him, tugging him back up into a playfully biting kiss before quickly pulling back, shaking his head, eyes sparkling with amusement.

 

“Not _that._ You’re trying to distract me. Using your wiles t-” he’s cut off by Alec’s bright laughter, he looks up, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“Wiles? I don’t think I have ‘wiles’…”

 

Magnus widened his eyes, nodding emphatically.

 

“Oh you have them alright, you’re very Wiley.”

 

Alec snorted, shaking his head, rolling his eyes.

 

“Wow…you're spending too much time with Simon…”

 

Magnus chuckled, shrugging.

 

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true…you have wiles and you’re trying to use them to distract me so I forget what today is. It’s a devilish plan and I’m not falling for it.”

 

Alec tilted his head innocently.

 

“Hmm…what plan?”

 

Magnus quirked his eyebrow.

 

“Your plan to distract me and keep me in bed all day.”

 

Alec quirked his eyebrow right back, playfully smirking.

 

“So you’re saying you  _don’t_  want us to spend an entire day in bed? And I can’t convince you otherwise?”

 

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“Oh I am sure you could…on any day but today. Today we have plans.”

 

Alec huffed, leaning forward, giving Magnus a slow, deep kiss before slipping over, nipping lightly at his earlobe.

 

“My plan’s better…”

 

Magnus gave a breathless little chuckle, automatically reaching, up tugging Alec closer, tilting his head, giving him better access.

 

“Mmm…yes…h-however…your plan we can do anytime…mine only happens once a year. And I promised Simon we’d meet him and Raph for breakfast at 10:30 before we all head over to the fairgrounds...it’s already 9, which means we need to get up and moving.”

 

Alec grumbled, tugging him closer, nipping at the little spot on Magnus’s collarbone that always made him whimper and breathless.

 

Magnus groaned, arching, reaching up, catching in Alec’s hair, tugging him away from the spot and up into a deep, dizzyingly passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless and panting. Magnus pulled back, slightly shaky, he swallowed a couple times trying to get his voice to work, holding up a finger censuringly, giving the most serious expression he could muster,

 

“O-okay…I already said it’s not gonna work. We’re going. We are getting up right now and getting ready- I have our outfits picked out and ready to go. We are going to breakfast then to the Pride Festival. You and Raph can grumble, groan and snark all you want but it IS happening,

 

 _Clear?”_ he finished, voice firm and full of challenge,

 

Alec swallowed, nodding quickly, flushing. Magnus smirked, leaning in, giving Alec a quick, deep, thoroughly filthy kiss before pulling back. Alec whimpered, trying to follow and pull him back in. Magnus chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“Uh uh… we have to get going, remember?”

 

 Alec huffed, rolling his eyes, almost pouting.

 

“You know you’re kinda sending mixed messages here…”

 

Magnus chuckled, shrugging, slipping over to the side of the bed, standing up, stretching, purposefully flexing. He glanced over his shoulder taking in Alec’s expression, eyes wide, trailing slowly over Magnus, mouth slightly open. His eyes finally reached Magnus’s almost startling realizing he’d been caught staring. He flushed, glaring faintly.

 

“And I’m the ‘Wiley’ one?”

 

Magnus snickered, leaning over, kissing him quickly before catching his hand, tugging. Alec groaned, rolling not only his eyes but his whole head, finally moving off the bed. Magnus beamed, pulling him in, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him happily.

 

“Thank you darling.”

 

Alec shrugged, tugging him closer, brushing a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

“It’s fine… not my kind of thing but I know it means a lot to you. I’ll give it a shot, okay?”

 

Magnus beamed, hugging him tightly, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

 

“I promise you’ll have a blast.”

 

Alec laughed, shrugging.

 

“Okay…I trust you.”

 

Magnus smiled, hugging him once more before trailing his hands down Alec’s arms, catching his hands, squeezing.

 

“Wonderful…now come on. We’re behind schedule; have to find a way to save some time…”

 

Alec quirked his eyebrow.

 

“And how are we gonna do that?”

 

Magnus shrugged, giving a totally fake innocent look and an impish grin.

 

“Well…we’re rather pressed for time…maybe we should just shower together?”

 

Alec chuckled, smirking, pretty hazely green eyes dancing in amusement.

 

“Aaand you really think that’s gonna save us time?”

 

Magnus quirked his eyebrow.

 

“Is that a ‘no’?”

 

Alec laughed sharply, shaking his head, catching Magnus’s hand, eagerly tugging him towards the bedroom door.

 

“Hell no! Come on…

 

I love Pride day.”

 

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  _*~Simon ~*~ Simon ~*~Simon ~*~ Simon ~*~ Simon~*_

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

“Raph! Come on, we have to get going, Magnus and Alec are meeting us at Emilie’s at 10:30, you need to get dressed.”

 

“I am not wearing this…”

 

Simon rolled his eyes affectionately, moving back into the bedroom, pausing in the doorway unable to keep in a slight chuckle. Raphael’s standing next to the bed in his black boxers, glaring at the clothes laid out on the bed as if they’d somehow personally insulted him. Simon shook his head, smiling, stepping up behind Raphael, slipping his arm around Raphael’s waist, squeezing slightly. He pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, hooking his chin over his shoulder, looking over the clothes with a playfully serious expression, doing his best to mirror Raphael’s. He shrugged faintly.

 

“What’s wrong with it? It’s just jeans and a tee shirt…”

 

Raphael huffed exasperatedly, blinking, turning his head, giving Simon a sarcastic look, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“The jeans are  _ **purple**_. I am not wearing purple jeans. I can’t believe you actually let Magnus pick outfits for us. I have been friends with him for nearly two decades I never let him pick out my clothes! Why would you agree to it? You’ve SEEN how he dresses!”

 

Simon chuckled, kissing his cheek, reaching over picking up the shirt, holding it up consideringly. It was a fairly simple, slim fitting black tee-shirt with NOPE written in the ace colors across the front. He shrugged, smiling hopefully at Raphael.

 

“Oh come on, it’s cute… besides the shirt is definitely you.”

 

Raphael shrugged.

 

“The _shirt_ is not the issue…”

 

Simon laughed, eyes sparking bright, giving a beaming smile, dropping the shirt back on the bed before slipping his arms around Raphael’s neck, leaning in, giving him a sweet, soft brush of a kiss. Raphael couldn’t help chasing after him for another, longer kiss. Simon sighed happily, tugging him in closer, giving a blissful, contented sound.

 

Raphael hummed softly, breaking the kiss, bumping his nose lightly against Simon’s, pulling back just a bit. Simon shrugged faintly, meeting his eyes, giving him a hopeful, slightly pleading smile. Raphael tried to remain firm as long as possible but there was just no resistance to that, he could feel his resolve crumbling. He huffed, giving a slight groan, shaking his head in exasperation.

_“But they’re **purple!”**_

 

Simon laughed brightly, rolling his eyes.

 

“ _They’re fun!_  And besides it’s just for today. Please…For me?”

 

Raphael groaned louder, rolling not only his eyes but his whole head.

 

“That’s a low blow.”

 

Simon shrugged, tugging him closer.

 

“I know…but this is the first time I get to go with you guys to Pride. I’ve been twice since I moved to Santa Barbra but both times it was just me. I never had anyone to go with. This is a really big deal. For the first time ever I get to go to Pride with my boyfriend and my two very best friends.” he sighed, giving another shrug, glancing over at the clothes before shifting back to Raphael, again meeting his eyes.

 

“I know they’re a bit out there and it’s not anywhere near your usual style but I really think you’ll look cute in them and I’m SO looking forward to it. I have been looking forward to this for weeks. Magnus put a lot of time and effort into picking out outfits for all of us for today, and yeah they’re a bit out there, but it’s a special day, okay?”

 

Raphael sighed, softening, giving a faint nod.

 

“Okay…of course I will, if it means that much to you.”

 

Simon beamed, leaning forward, pulling Raphael into a happy, excited kiss. Raphael chuckled, slipping his arms around Simon, hugging him tightly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

“You know I’d do anything for you amor…even wear scarily purple pants.”

 

Simon chuckled, bouncing slightly,

 

“Thank you! Oh my god, this will be SO much fun! Okay, come on, come one, we gotta get moving and get dressed. Yay!” He leaned forward pressing one more excited kiss to Raphael’s lips, bouncing slightly, handing Raphael the purple pants waiving animatedly trying to hurry him along.

 

Raphael chuckled, rolling his eyes, shaking his head faintly, putting the pants on. He huffed, shrugging, glancing back up at Simon.

 

“See I knew it! They’re really cute! They’ll be great with the shirt and it’s not too over the top.” Simon reached over to the bed, quickly lifting the shirt, tugging it over Raphael’s head. Raphael laughed slipping his arms in, Simon tugging it down, straightening it, standing back slightly to admire his handiwork.

 

He grinned, giving a delighted laugh, eyes sparkling bright.

 

“Aww…you look adorable!”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, huffing faintly, giving a totally heatless glare.

 

“I’m not ‘adorable’…I don’t want to be ‘adorable’.”

 

Simon gave a bright laugh, leaning forward, pressing a quick, playful kiss to the tip of Raphael’s nose.

 

He glared more, Simon practically giggled.

 

“Well too bad cause you totally are…and pouting REALLY doesn’t make it any better. I love Pride Day! This is gonna be SO much fun!”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, trying for a sarcastic look but couldn’t quite stop the beginnings of a smile. Simon gave another delighted laugh, bounding out of the room to grab their shoes. Raphael followed at a slower pace, catching his reflection in the mirror, shaking his head faintly,

 

 “Yes...fun…”

 

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww…I love these two together. Think we’ll have a lot more fluff this season…kinda unavoidable.
> 
> Okay, I know the 2nd part was a bit short but I like it nonetheless…
> 
>  
> 
> I missed these guys so much!
> 
>  
> 
> So what do you guys think so far?


	2. Sparkles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # 💗💗Chapter Complete!!💗💗
> 
> Kay I know usually I have two parts but I think we can do with having one one part chapter right?
> 
> This is basically just tooth rotting fluff, but it made me smile so much,
> 
> I really did miss these guys.

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  _*~Raphael ~*~ Raphael~*~Raphael ~*~ Raphael ~*~ Raphael~*_

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

_Ugh…_

Raphael sighed, shaking his head as he caught his reflection in the window of Emilie’s, the purple pants somehow seeming even brighter in the sunlight.

_He can’t believe he actually wore the damn things._

 

_Why the hell did he agree to this again?_

Simon glanced over, giving a brilliant, eager smile, beautiful golden brown eyes sparkling bright. He bounced slightly on his heels in excitement, reaching over, catching Raphael’s hand, interlacing their fingers, squeezing. Raphael couldn’t help a faintly dreamy sigh, tugging him in closer. Simon smiled, giving a soft laugh, turning towards him, brushing a quick, soft kiss to Raphael’s cheek.

 

_Okay yeah…that’s why…_

**_Totally_ ** _worth it._

And while he may be slightly scheming how to get back at Magnus for the damn purple pants he had to admit Simon looked cute as hell in his outfit. That might have to be taken into consideration when he’s figuring out his revenge. He had on a nicely fitted soft lavender shirt with ‘More Pan Than Peter And Twice As Magical’ written in bubble letters and a smattering of pink, yellow and blue stars scattered about. It was paired with soft looking grayish black jeans that had a row of tiny pink, yellow and blue stars down the side _(Seriously where did he even find those…did he actually have someone make them? If anything he really didn’t skimp on the details…though it IS Magnus, not much of a surprise there)._

 

Simon had even paid special attention to his hair, trying to style it just so but Raphael could already see it wasn’t going to last, it was already kind of curling. By noon it would be right back to normal- much to Raphael’s delight. It annoyed Simon to no end how very easily Raphael could get his hair to cooperate when it was always such a fight for Simon to seemingly get any sense of order with his but Raphael absolutely loved it.

 

He smiled, squeezing Simon’s hand before letting go, slipping his arm around Simon’s waist, tugging him close, hugging him. Simon smiled, glancing over.

 

“What’s that for?”

                                                                              

 Raphael shrugged.

 

“No reason, you just look really cute today.”

 

Simon blushed faintly.

 

“Th-wait…” he huffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“My hair’s messing up already, isn’t it? It’s doing that ‘thing’…

 

Maybe Magnus has something that’ll work o-”

 

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head, leaning over, lightly brushing his lips against Simon’s.

 

“It’s cute…besides today’s about relaxing and being yourself, right?”

 

Simon shrugged,

 

“Well yeah b-,”

 

“So _relax_ and stop worrying about it…this is supposed to be fun- as you have told me many, MANY times today.”

 

Simon shrugged again, nodding, giving a bit of a smile.

 

“You’re right.”

 

Raphael smirked,

 

“I know I am.”

 

Simon chuckled, rolling his eyes affectionately. Raphael tilted his head, eyes bright and a bit mischievous,

 

“Besides now I can do this.” he reached up, running his fingers through the soft curls, messing them up a bit, before catching, tugging Simon in for a slow, deep kiss.

 

He pulled back, bumping his nose lightly against Simon’s cheek, pressing one more soft kiss before pulling back slightly. Simon blinked, cheeks flushing bright, swallowing.

 

“U-y…umm…” he swallowed again, giggling slightly.

 

“Just FYI you can always do that…like **_always_** …literally anytime…ever.”

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow.

 

“Even if you actually got your hair like you like it?”

 

Simon grinned, nodding quickly.

 

“Yup…totally worth it.”

 

Raphael chuckled, slipping his arm around Simon’s waist, beginning to move over to the door, pulling it open for them.

 

“Hmm…don’t see them, must be running late.”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes affectionately.

 

“Gee, wonder why?”

 

Simon laughed, nudging him, catching his hand, tugging him over to their favorite booth, settling in.

 

“I’m sure they’ll be along soon enough.” Simon sighed happily, giving a bright, beaming smile, reaching over, catching Raphael’s hand, idly playing with his fingers.

 

“Thank you so much for this. I know it’s not even close to your kind of thing- you don’t really like crowds and all of that but it really does mean a lot.”

 

Raphael shrugged.

 

“It is fine Simon. I know how much you’ve been looking forward to this. Besides Mags has been trying to drag me here for years- the last two I actually purposefully made sure I was out of town to avoid the badgering- he’s probably ecstatic.”

 

Simon tilted his head.

 

“I really can’t believe you’ve never been! I mean I know it’s not your thing but I’d of figured when you were younger...”

 

He gave a slightly dismissive wave.

 

“Eh, it’s just never really appealed to me. When I was younger I was actually pretty shy, and trying to figure out the whole Ace thing…it…it was kinda hard. Mags tried to get me to go with him but I just didn’t feel like I’d be comfortable. I knew how much Magnus loved it and I got how much it meant to him, but you know he is…only then being a teenager and all it was cranked up to eleven. He was all about parties, crowds, all that buzzing energy, Pride was just his kinda thing but with me? It’s just the exact opposite. It was just far too much, I knew I’d never really be comfortable there and I didn’t feel right ruining the day for him.”

 

Simon deflated faintly, squeezing his hand.

 

“Then are you sure you don’t mind going? I mean I want you to, but if you don’t feel comfortable t-”

 

Raphael smiled, shaking his head, squeezing his hand.

 

“Amor, yes, I am quite sure. I’m far more confident now and while I’m still not big on the crowds and all that it doesn’t get to me nearly as much as it used to. Besides, I am going with **_you_**. And yeah, the whole festival, craziness, celebration insanity may not really be my thing, but getting to see you so happy and excited about something? That is.” He smiled, slipping closer, reaching up, brushing a bit of Simon’s hair behind his ear, lingering,

 

“I really am looking forward to going to Pride with you Amor.”

 

Simon smiled softly, again squeezing his hand.

 

“Good, because I really, really am too.”

 

“Couldn’t agree more darling.”

 

Simon and Raphael startle, glancing up at the voice.

 

_Well, clearly Magnus had a bit of a theme going here- punny shirts and colorful pants._

 

 Alec was wearing a black fitted shirt with ‘Let me get one thing Straight…I’m Not’ in shimmery rainbow letters with black jeans that had a sparkling effect to them (Well at least Raphael didn’t get roped into sparkles…that’s something…the purple doesn’t seem so bad in comparison.).

 

Magnus was wearing a black, tightly fitted shirt with mesh detailing along the hem and sleeves with ‘Ain’t no lie baby, bi bi bi,’ in shimmery lettering in the Bi pride colors and eye searingly bright pink pants (And again the purple is seeming less and less crazy…he may have to reevaluate his revenge…it was still gonna happen, but it wouldn’t be quite so bad as he’d originally thought).

 

Magnus smiles, slipping into the booth followed closely by Alec giving a quick, slight wave.

 

“Morning guys…sorry, didn’t want to interrupt.”

 

Raphael waved him off, flashing a quick, teasing smile.

 

“You’re fine…morning…” He quirked his eyebrow playfully,

 

“Running a bit late? Let me guess, car trouble?”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, cheeks flushing, glaring heatlessly.

 

“You’re a jackass…and now I don’t feel so bad about interrupting.” He glanced over at Simon, shaking his head,

 

“Don’t know how you put up with him.”

 

Simon laughed.

 

“Eh, he’s **_really_** cute…it helps.”

 

Alec glanced over Raphael before shrugging, shaking his head.

 

“I don’t see it.”

 

Raphael chuckled, shrugging.

 

“Yeah…I’m good with that.”

 

Magnus smirked, leaning forward, eyes mischievous and sharp.

 

_Ah crap…_

_He didn’t think this through. Only tease Alec when it’s JUST Alec…_

_Clearly he needs caffeine._

“Well, if you **_really_** want to know t-”

 

Magnus is cut off by Alec, frantically covering his mouth.

 

“Mags I love you, I really do, but babe? If you want that to happen again later on tonight do not finish that sentence, kay?”

 

Magnus huffed, but nodded, slumping faintly, Alec moved his hand, leaning over, pressing a quick kiss of apology to Magnus cheek.

 

Raphael breathed a sigh of relief,

 

“Thank you Alec.”

 

He rolled his eyes, gesturing towards Magnus,

 

“What were you thinking? You know better than that…it’s **_Magnus_** for heaven’s sakes.”

 

He nodded, holding his hand up placatingly,

 

“I know, I know…clearly I need caffeine, I’m not thinking straight.”

 

Simon snickered.

 

“Well if anything it’s the right day for that.”

 

The other three groaned loudly. Raphael shook his head, covering his eyes.

 

“Oh wow amor…t-that was bad…like painfully bad.”

 

Simon laughed, shaking his head.

 

“It wasn’t that bad!”

 

“Yes it was.” the other three chorused in perfect sync.

 

Simon huffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“You guys just need to get in the spirit of the day. Bad puns are like a staple of Pride culture…hell look at the shirts- they’re **_all_** puns-”

 

Raphael scoffed, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“Mine’s not…”

 

Magnus shrugged.

 

“Technically mine’s song lyrics…oh!” He brightened, looking Raphael over excitedly.

 

“You wore it! The jeans too?”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, glaring faintly.

 

“Yes…and there _will_ be consequences.”

 

Alec chuckled quirking his eyebrow.

 

“The purple ones, really? Can’t believe he actually got you to wear those.”

 

“Okay _sparkles_ , keep it up…”

 

Alec tilted his head in confusion.

 

“Sparkles?”

 

Raphael raised his eyebrow before something occurred to him. He chuckled, glancing over at Magnus.

 

“They just really show up in the sunlight, don’t they?”

 

Alec startled, looking from Raphael over to Magnus, who gave a sheepish shrug. Alec blinked, looking down, moving his leg to where the sun from the window caught, casting the shimmery effect. Alec shifted his eyes from his leg to Magnus, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

 

“Darling they looks gorgeous on you…and it’s a special occasion, a-”

 

“And you purposefully distracted me till we were far enough from the apartment that I couldn’t go back to change…”

 

Magnus tilted his head.

 

“Okay that too…but there’s really no need to, you look gorgeous sweetheart.”

_“I look like a disco ball!”_

 

He glared heatlessly, slumping faintly in his seat, near pouting. Magnus rolled his eyes, leaning over, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his cheek, nuzzling lightly.

 

“A _gorgeous_ disco ball.

 

Alec huffed. Magnus chuckled softly, kissing his cheek again, giving a faintly sheepish smile, leaning enough to catch Alec’s eye.

 

“I’ll make it up to you later?”

 

Alec smirked, shrugged, slipping his arm around Magnus, tugging him closer.

 

“You better.”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes. Simon gave a bright laugh, shaking his head.

 

“How did you keep him from noticing this long?”

 

Raphael leaned forward holding up a finger,.

 

“Umm I _really_ do not want to know the answer to that…how about we just order?”

 

Alec chuckled, nodding, handing out the menus.

 

“I agree, everyone know what they want?”

 

Magnus smirked, glancing over Alec, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Well-”

 

Raphael groaned, rolling his eyes.

 

_Oh wow…this was gonna be such an odd, exasperating day._

Simon chuckled, catching his eye, winking playfully, flashing a warm, brilliant smile, pretty golden eyes sparkling with excitement.

Raphael sighed happily.

 

_This was gonna be a great day._

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay I know usually I have at least two parts per chapter but I think this is good for this one. I know it’s kinda short but we can use one of them every once in a while and this story is basically just gonna be sweet fluffiness, we still have plenty of space for everything I have planned. Also this way it’s a bit more caught up to the other stories.
> 
> Next chapter we’re gonna pop in on Max and his friends.
> 
> So what do you guys think so far?


	3. Valentine’s Day Explosion Clown Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> #  _💗💗Chapter Complete!!💗💗_
> 
> Max wants to shake things up a bit for Pride day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here’s the thing, this entire story is literally just all gonna be fluff- no case, no drama, just our cast being happy and adorable having a great day at Pride.
> 
> I love that but I think 16 sections (8 chapters, 2 parts per chapter) of nothing but that will get kind of repetitive and cause me to put off adding to it. In addition to that this story is 2 full chapters behind all my other stories. Because of that most of the chapters will probably have just 1 part- on the plus side it can get caught up with the rest of the stories quicker. Once it gets even with the others I might go back to having 2 parts but I’m not making any promises- as I said I love the fluffiness but there IS such a thing as an overdose of that… and I have a feeling this story’ll get dangerously close to one.
> 
>  
> 
> On the plus side if throughout this season of my stories I hit an overly dramatic/depressing/emotional part (Which you know I will) I have a little palette cleanser all ready to cheer me up.
> 
>  
> 
> Kay disclaimers done, carrying on with the tooth rotting fluff theme of the rest of this story.

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  _*~Other~*~ Other ~*~Other ~*~ Other ~*~ Other~*_

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _*~Max~*_

 “Hmm…”

 

Max swallowed nervously, fidgeting in the desk chair,

 

“What? Are you having second thoughts? You are, aren’t you? This was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea, I shouldn’t have ever suggested it, I just got caught up in the fun, crazy ‘thing’ of pride day and it always looks so good on you and it seemed like a good idea but it’s too much. It works for you but it won’t for me. I can’t pull it off. It’ll look weird a-”

 

He’s cut off by a bright, soft laugh and a brilliantly dazzling smile. Billie shook their head, rolling their eyes affectionately, reaching up, brushing a bit of Max’s hair back, tucking it behind his ear, fingers trailing up, carding through his hair.

 

“Max _breathe_. It’s temporary hair dye, not a tattoo. It lasts a week, two tops and it’ll look great on you. That wasn’t a second guessing ‘hmm’ it was a where do I begin ‘hmm’. I have red, pink, violet, blue, and a really bright teal - that’s a lot of color to play with and a lot of options for combinations, I just want to make sure I do it right, that’s all.” Billie shrugged, tilting their head refocusing on his hair.

 

 They lifted the other hand, running it though Max’s hair as well. Max couldn’t help a bright blush, or from leaning into the touch. He _did_ just barely manage to stop the embarrassing giggle threatening to escape, but it was a close thing.

 

Even so, the single cutest person he’s ever seen in his entire life, who he’s been crushing on for over a year is standing like _right_ in front of him, in their bedroom, smiling brightly, every bit of their attention on him, playing with his hair.

 

He’s somehow managing to stay in the chair, conscious and is not a giggling, blathering mess- he’s counting it as a win.

 

Billie’s gaze shifted from his hair down to his eyes, catching his no doubt dopy expression. Billie gave a faintly breathless laugh, a little flush of pink blooming on their cheeks, a pretty, bright sparkle in their eyes lighting up their whole face. They swallowed, blushing a bit brighter, eyes flickering away before coming back to Max’s.

 

“Umm…d-do you have any ideas? Anything you want color wise with your hair? Or just really don’t want?”

 

Max smiled, shaking his head faintly, shrugging.

 

“No…I have no clue about any of this, but I’m sure whatever you come up with will be great. Fix it however you want. It’s totally up to you.”

 

Billie laughed, quirking their eyebrow, flashing a way too cute impish grin.

 

“You sure you don’t have _any_ qualifiers you want to put in? I have an entire tube of pink and red dye…you could end up looking like a Valentine’s Day explosion.”

 

Max laughed brightly, shaking his head.

 

“You wouldn’t do that.”

 

Billie gave a playfully innocent smirk, shrugging.

 

“I don’t know…you **_did_** say it was totally up to me…”

 

Max laughed, head shaking faintly.

 

“Okay, maybe not that. But if for some reason you really think it’s the best look I’ll trust you...though I’m kinda hoping you don’t. Keep in mind though; I am your date. You make me look like a clown and then _you’re_ the one stuck walking around Pride all day holding hands with a clown.”

 

Billie giggled, playfully ruffling Max’s hair.

 

“Well at least it’d be a really cute clown…pretty sure you could totally pull it off.”

 

Max gave a huffing laugh, rolling his eyes.

 

_“No clown hair!”_

 

Billie giggled, grinning brightly, flashing a playful wink.

 

“There we go… just wanted a bit of input from you. It is _your_ hair after all.”

 

Max huffed.

 

“I was trying to be helpful and easy going!”

 

Billie laughed, nodding.

 

“And you **_are_**. But it does last a week or so and I want it to turn out as something you actually like and that’s kinda hard when you don’t give me any hints as to what you want.”

 

Max blinked, giving a slight nod.

 

“Yeah, okay, good point.”

 

“I thought so…so, what do you actually want?”

 

Max shrugged, giving a somewhat uncertain wave and a slightly shy laugh.

 

“I really don’t know, that’s why I said it’s up to you. I know you have great taste and I trust you with picking something out for me cause I know you’ll come up with something way better than I ever could. Like I said I have no clue about this stuff. I get that you want input but I got nothing. The only thing I ever do with my hair is brush it and try to keep it from doing that weird cowlicky thing- and I can only even manage to do that like maybe half of the time.

 

I want something fun for Pride but that wouldn’t be totally out there for everyday. Probably not a lot of reds and pinks as one now I have images of clowns in my head and it’s a really hard look to pull off and two I tend to blush kinda a lot and I think those colors would just make that stand out even more…other than that I really don’t know…

 

Do you have any ideas? I mean _real_ ones; not Valentine’s Day explosion clown.”

 

Billie giggled softly, smiling, eyes flickering over Max, tilting their head, nodding slowly, once again carding their fingers through Max’s hair thoughtfully, giving a faint, soft hum.

 

“I think I do. I know you don’t want the red and while I think the pink would be really cute on you- especially with the blushing- I know you wouldn’t really feel super comfortable with that, and that’s the last thing I want. I’m thinking mostly the blue; it tends to show up really good and would work nicely with your dark hair. I want to blend it with the violet, then use the pink and teal as accents just at the tips- they’ll blend with the violet giving different variations in the color. Your hair is quite a bit darker than mine so it’ll probably be a lot more subtle on you.

 

I think it’ll look really good and not be so very over the top that you don’t feel comfortable. What do you think?” Billie trailed off, still idly carding their fingers through Max’s hair.

He couldn’t help a faintly dopy smile, or a happy, contented sigh, once more leaning into the touch.

 

“I think I picked the perfect person to help me with this.”

 

Billie blushed, giving a soft laugh, pretty blue eyes warm and sparkling.

 

“I’m really glad you did.”

 

Max smiled,

 

“Me too.”

 

“You ready?”

 

Max nodded, Billie smiled, nodding back, turning away a moment, grabbing a bright orange towel setting on the desk, snapping it open before reaching forward, wrapping their arms around Max, hugging him close for a second before pulling back, situating the towel around his shoulders like a cape. Max felt his cheeks heat up, breath catching faintly. Billie turned, putting on the gloves and laying out the tubes of color before turning back to him, giving an excited, breathtaking smile, shimmering blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight from the open window. Billy leaned in close, just a few inches away, hands going up, brushing along Max’s jaw, lightly tilting his head up a bit, giving them a better angle, fingers once more sliding up through Max’s hair.

 

Max felt his heart do a bit of a flip.

 

_He didn’t care how it turned out- Valentine’s Day explosion clown hair or not this was the best idea he ever had._

#  _*__ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ __*__ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ ___ _*_ __*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh my god this story’s gonna end up giving me cavities…_
> 
> I have such a weakness for sweet, fluffy close moments- sweet innocent excuses for closeness and touching (like this or Magnus fixing Alec’s make up).
> 
> I love these guys so much, they’re too adorable.


	4. A Magical place…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **__ **
> 
> #  _💗💗_ _Chapter Complete!!💗💗_
> 
>  
> 
> Izzy helps Clary at her booth at Pride, and they meet some new friends.
> 
>  

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  _*~Other~*~ Other ~*~Other ~*~ Other ~*~ Other~*_

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _*~Izzy~*_

 

“Here you go, thanks so much for stopping by- Remember it’s Wiccan Wishes over on 2nd Street- it really is a Magical place-

 

Truly one of a kind...” Izzy paused, glancing over, eyes landing on the pretty redhead with the breathtaking smile and dancing emerald green eyes.

 

“Just like the owner.”

 

Clary glanced over, a warm, pink blush coloring her cheeks, giggling brightly, affectionately rolling her eyes. She flashed a bright, soft smile that made Izzy’s heart pick up a few tics, leaving her a bit lightheaded and breathless…

 

_God she loved that smile, no matter how many times she saw it it still hit her just as much as the first time she saw it, making her feel near giddy and slightly reckless, feeling almost like she’d had a bit too much to drink._

_It really w-_

 

“Ahem…”

 

She startled blinking, shaking her head faintly, shifting her gaze from Clary back to the couple standing in front of her looking on in amusement. They really were striking together. The first man was quite tall, easily six and a half feet, pretty well built with sandy brown hair, bright, brownish hazel eyes, glancing over at the other man, expression warm and indulgent.

 

His boyfriend was far shorter, barely reaching the other man’s shoulder. He had a brilliant smile with a warm, deep skintone and a chaotic mess of curly black hair, tips bleached and tinted with rainbow highlights. What he lacked in stature he more than made up for in sheer liveliness. He seemed like a brilliant ball of energy, espresso brown eyes sparkling bright with laughter, cuddled up happily against the other man’s side, flashing a playfully impish smirk, teasingly quirking his eyebrow, holding his hand out patiently, eyes flickering down to their bag.

 

Izzy chuckled, giving a slight shrug, quickly handing the iridescent violet bag over, flashing a sheepish smile.

 

“Sorry, hazards of dating a ridiculously pretty, insanely enchanting Wiccan. Pretty sure she has me completely under her spell…I’m kinda totally good with it though.”

 

Clary giggled brightly, rolling her eyes, moving to her side, slipping her arm around Izzy’s waist, hugging her, leaning in, lightly to kiss her cheek. She tugged her closer, glancing over at them flashing a bright smile, giving a twinkling little wave to the happy couple.

 

“Thanks so much for stopping by, I really do appreciate the business.”

 

The curly haired guy laughed brightly, waving her off, shaking his head, excitedly holding the bag up rattling it.

 

“No sweetie thank you, these are absolutely gorgeous, I’ve never seen anything like them.”

 

Clary blushed faintly, tucking a few fire red curls behind her ear.

 

“Thank you…those were some of my favorites, glad you like them too.”

 

He nodded quickly.

 

“I really do, they’re amazing…definitely one of a kind.”

 

Izzy nodded, flashing a proud smile.

 

“They actually are…she makes it all herself.”

 

The taller man blinked in surprise, tilting his head, curiously glancing over.

 

“You do?”

 

Clary nodded.

 

“Yeah, every bit of it.”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Wow, you’re really talented.”

 

Izzy beamed, squeezing her shoulder.

 

“She really is…the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

 

Clary laughed softly, flashing that pretty, warm, dizzying smile. The curly haired guy chuckled.

 

“Aww…you two are so cute together!”

 

Clary giggled, smiling.

 

“Thanks, so are you guys…and I know you’ll love all of the jewelry. Like I said they are some of my favorites. I am so glad to see them going to such kind, good hearted people. Don’t think I could bear to sell them to anyone else.”

 

Izzy smiled, nodding quickly.

 

“She’s not kidding- I’ve seen her turn down sales left and right because the people just wouldn’t appreciate them like they should.”

 

She blushed, shrugging.

 

“Well, yeah I do that sometimes. I put a lot of work into these, if someone can’t appreciate that there are others who will. I don’t make them just to make a quick buck, they’re not just a couple beads strung together on a chain- they’re art…

 

There’s meaning behind them, every detail…

 

It’s not about the money.”

 

The taller guy smiled warmly, nodding.

 

“That really is beautiful. It’s great that you put so much into them. You don’t really see that too often. You said over over on 2nd  right?”

 

She nodded, smiling brightly.

 

“Yeah, black storefront with violet symbols, big picture window with crystals hanging in it and a bright purple door with a mosaic on the top-

 

You really can’t miss it.”

 

He nodded, hugging the shorter man.

 

“I’m sure we’ll be in there soon. miss…?”

 

“Clary…And this is my girlfriend Izzy.”

 

He smiled, reaching forward, shaking both their hands politely.

 

“Nice to meet you Clary, Izzy.

 

I’m Ryder and this is my boyfriend Ravi…I’m sure you’ll see us quite a bit…” He paused, glancing affectionately over at Ravi smile warming all the more.

 

“I have a feeling he’ll love the place.”

 

Ravi beamed, nodding eagerly, glancing around the booth, taking in the jewelry, crystals, herbs and other eclectic, assorted items.

 

“I think he may have to actually drag me out of there…”

 

Ryder chuckled, leaning over, brushing a light, adoring kiss against his cheek, squeezing his arm gently.

 

“Well go soon, I promise. And you can stay as long as you want…or at least until she kicks us out.”

 

Clary laughed brightly, shaking her head.

 

“I wouldn’t do that.”

 

Ravi shrugged.

 

“You don’t know how long I can spend in a shop…”

 

Ryder shrugged, squeezing his shoulder.

 

“He’s not wrong.”

 

Clary chuckled, smiling brightly.

 

“Don’t worry we’re open pretty late, you’re welcome to stay as long as you like. I can’t wait for you to come by.”

 

Ravi nodded, flashing a cheery grin, deep eyes sparkling.

 

“Me neither…” He seemed to hesitate a moment before darting forward, hugging her, pressing a quick, light kiss to her cheek, pulling back.

 

“Hope that was okay, I tend to be a bit overly affectionate, but it really was wonderful meeting you Clary.”

 

She giggled, waving him off.

 

“It’s totally fine, I get it; My friend Mags is like that too…there’s nothing wrong with being comfortable expressing yourself or being affectionate. More people should be that open.”

 

He grinned, nodding.

 

“They really should- thank you …and I can’t wait to see you again!”

 

She giggled, nodding quickly.

 

“Me either, bye!”

 

He gave a bright twinkling wave, catching Ryder’s hand tugging him away, off into the crowd, chattering animatedly. Izzy chuckled, glancing over flashing a bright smile, shaking her head faintly…

 

“I think we’ve just found out how Magnus would be on five pots of coffee…”

 

Clary gave a brilliant laugh, nodding quickly.

 

“Think you’re right…I like them. Hope they do come by the shop, they have a wonderful energy.”

 

Izzy smiled, nodding, slipping closer wrapping her arms around Clary.

 

“Yeah they really do…” She sighed, tucking a couple bright red curls behind Clary’s ear, fingers trailing from her ear down lightly caressing her cheek.

 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look today?”

 

Clary giggled, cheeks flushing, nodding.

 

“Yes…about five times…”

 

Izzy smiled, shrugging, tugging her closer.

 

“Well I’ll probably tell you a dozen more so you may as well get used to it…especially since you blush so prettily whenever I do.”

 

She giggled, blushing brighter, reaching up running her fingers through Izzy’s soft glimmering dark brown hair.

 

“You’re gorgeous…the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen- in every possible way. And yeah some of that’s your looks- I mean I have no clue how you do it but you always look like you just stepped out of some high fashion magazine. You literally take my breath away so many times a day it’s a wonder I don’t pass out…

 

But there’s so much more to you than just that. You’re brilliant, and brave and confident, self assured in a way that I could never really imagine being. You really are the most amazing, beautiful person I’ve ever met and I have no idea how I got lucky enough to have you like this…

 

But I am SO very, very glad I did.”

 

It was Izzy’s turn to blush, breath catching, as always totally lost in this amazing, beautiful, person. She swallowed, fingers slipping back into her hair, tugging lightly, pulling her into a soft, slow kiss.

 

Clary sighed softly, humming, melting into the kiss. She hummed, tugging Izzy in closer, changing the angle, deepening the kiss, fingers slipping into Izzy’s hair, tangling in the soft dark curls, tugging her in closer. Izzy felt her heart race, head spinning like a top. She whimpered faintly, melting into the embrace, trying to somehow get closer even though that was impossible…

 

_God…this girl had to actually be magic. She swore every time they kissed she literally saw fireworks, felt sparks and flames…_

_It was dizzying and thrilling and utterly mind blowing…_

 

_She really w-_

 

“Excuse me- Oh! I’m sorry, don’t mean to interrupt.”

 

They startle faintly, not even hearing the person approach, totally lost in each other. Clary flushed tugging away faintly, brushing her hair back, cheeks nearly as bright as her hair.

 

“N-no, no worries, sorry got a bit carried away a-

 

Oh…” She blinked curiously, looking over the sandy haired man from earlier, holding the bag, kind of fidgeting with it nervously.

 

She tilted her head, smiling.

 

“Hi Ryder…”

 

He smiled back, blushing faintly, casting an apologetic look from her over to Izzy.

 

“Hi again. Sorry I really didn’t mean to interrupt; I’m just kinda in a hurry.”

 

She shook her head.

 

“No problem…” She tilted her head, looking at the bag he was worrying, expression falling slightly.

 

“Was there something wr-”

 

His eyes widened, he shook his head quickly.

 

“Oh no! No, nothing like that. It’s all really, _really_ beautiful. He absolutely loves it, he’s practically giddy. I’m pretty sure if I tried to take any of it back Ravi wouldn’t talk to me till I got it back and even then I’d definitely be sleeping on the couch for at least a good week or more.”

 

Izzy chuckled, slipping up behind Clary, wrapping her arms around her waist.

 

“Well definitely don’t want that.”

 

He laughed, shaking his head.

 

“Umm nope, definitely not.”

 

Clary smiled brightly, relaxing a bit.

 

“He seems really sweet.”

 

The guy chuckled, eyes bright and soft.

 

“Yeah he is…I mean he’s loud and kinda crazy and way too energetic and seems to have an innate ability to convince me the most insane, hare-brained, off the wall thing that I wouldn’t do in a million years is some amazing adventure that we just can’t pass up- but I really can’t imagine my life without him. Well I can, but it’s really dull and boring and way too damn quiet.

 

 He truly is one of a kind…best person I’ve ever met.”

 

Clary beamed.

 

“That is lovely…”

 

Izzy nodded, hugging Clary tight, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

 

“It really is…So what was it you needed?”

 

Clary glanced over, quirking her eyebrow kind of critically. Izzy chuckled, shaking her head, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

 

“Don’t give me that look Sunshine, I’m not rushing him! He said he was in a hurry and I didn’t want him to run out of time.”

 

She smiled, tucking a couple fire red curls behind Clary’s ear.

 

“I know how easy it is to get sidetracked and lose track of time when you’re talking about someone so special.”

 

Clary smiled, flushing lightly, nodding, catching her hand, squeezing, glancing back at the man. He smiled, flashing a warm smile Izzy’s way, nodding.

 

“She’s right- It’s way too easy to get caught up talking about him…and I am in a hurry- he’s probably looking for me already.”

 

Clary smiled.

 

“Well we really don’t want to keep him waiting…what was it you needed?”

 

He blushed faintly, brushing his hair back, shrugging.

 

“I was wondering…you said you make all of the jewelry. Do you by chance take like, requests or special orders?”

 

Clary sighed, giving an apologetic shrug, shaking her head.

 

“I-not usually…the things I make kind of are an expression of me…”

 

He sighed, face falling a bit, nodding.

 

“Okay, I can understand that…” He began to turn, wandering back into the crowd.

 

Clary sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

“Hey wait!”

 

He turned back around, head tilting questioningly. Clary waved him back over.

 

“I-I can’t make any promises…I mean I could try but I’ve never really done a special order before and I can’t guarantee it’ll be exactly what you want. We’d kinda have to meet and work together to come up with something that works for both of us.

 

I know that seems kinda pushy but it’s the only way I can really do it…sorry, I wish I could be more flexible on it, bu-”

 

He gave a bright, beaming smile, shaking his head quickly.

 

“No that’s fine- that’s more than okay…that’s actually perfect. Thank you so much.”

 

She smiled, nodding, giving a slight shrug.

 

“Probably should wait to thank me till after we get the design process underway. Fair warning- I can be kinda persnickety with this stuff.”

 

He chuckled shaking his head.

 

“That’s fine. It just means that you are passionate about what you’re doing- that’s what I want.”

 

She grinned.

 

“Well that should work out well then. So what is it you want? This way I can start getting ideas.”

 

He flushed faintly, shrugging, glancing around, scanning the crowd before leaning in a bit, voice going quiet and slightly hopeful, warm hazely brown eyes sparkling bright.

 

“Umm…a-an engagement ring?”

 

Clary squeaked, eyes bright and excited, bouncing lightly, eagerly leaning in closer.

 

“Oh my goddess! Yes of course I’ll help with that, in any way I can...oh umm…” she trailed off deflating a bit.

 

“I-I don’t really have diamonds a-”

 

He shook his head, waving her off, flashing a bright smile.

 

“That’s perfectly fine, really. Ravi would never want something like that- too boring, too traditional, it’s just not him. I don’t want that- I want something special, something made just for him, that actually says something about him and about us, made by someone who genuinely cares about what they’re making.

 

I think you’d be perfect for that.”

 

Clary blinked, swallowing, eyes a bit misty, she nodded, brushing her hair back, glancing up, meeting his eyes.

 

“Then you definitely came to the right place. And thank you so much…

 

It really is an honor.”

 

He smiled warmly, shaking his head, reaching forward, clasping her hand.

 

“No, thank _you_. Really you have no id-”

 

Izzy’s eyes widened, waving quickly, shaking her head.

 

_“Shh! He’s coming.”_

The other two quickly pulled apart, trying not to look suspicious. Izzy slipped right along, with a bright grin, grabbing the first thing she saw; a pretty, glittering windchime adorned with glimmering rainbow colored crystals that danced in the light, casting pretty little prisms everywhere.

 

“-And I’m sure he’ll…Oh…umm…” She trailed off seemingly just catching sight of the man, quickly trying to hide the chime behind her back.

 

Ravi glanced from the two girls over to Ryder, quirking his eyebrow suspiciously.

 

“And what are you doing?”

 

Ryder flushed startling faintly, swallowing nervously.

 

“Umm…i-I was-”

 

“Damnit Ravi- you ruined the surprise!”

 

He glanced over at Izzy, eyes brightening, perking up, bouncing lightly on his heels.

 

“Surprise?”

 

Izzy huffed, rolling her eyes.

 

“Yes, surprise. He was trying to get you a present but now it’s not a surprise…guess we’ll just have to put it back.” She sighed, pulling the pretty, sparkling chime out from behind her back, beginning to hang it back up.

 

He gasped excitedly, bouncing, waving animatedly.

 

“Wait! No, don’t put it back!” He turned to Ryder, flashing a brilliant, excited smile.

 

“You really picked that out to surprise me?”

 

He faltered, stumbling a bit, nodding, scratching nervously at his neck.

 

“Umm…w-well yeah. It just seemed like something you’d l-”

 

He’s cut off by an excited, happy noise, Ravi surging forward, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him down firmly into a joyful, ecstatically passionate kiss before quickly pulling back, bouncing lightly, eagerly reaching over to get the pretty, prismatic chime. Ryder flushed brightly, looking a bit lightheaded and wobbly with a bright, near dopey smile.

 

 _“Thank you, Thank you thank you!_ I LOVE it! You are SO amazing!” he darted forward again, wrapping his arms around Ryder, hugging him tightly.

 

Ryder smiled, hugging him tight, glancing over at Izzy flashing a relieved, grateful smile.

 

‘Thank You’ he mouthed.

 

She grinned, giving a wink and a quick subtle thumbs up.

 

Ravi reached up catching Ryder’s hair, tugging him down into one more quick, deep, adoring kiss, pulling back with a brilliant grin looking from Ryder to the pretty shimmering chime. He held it up, watching the colors dance, eyes sparkling bright, giving as excited happy squeal, gaze shifting over to Clary and Izzy, bouncing eagerly.

 

“This is SO beautiful, I love it, thank you guys so much! I can’t wait to see your actual shop…I’m telling you right now you’re definitely gonna have to chase me out-

 

I know I’m not going to want to leave.”

 

Izzy chuckled, shrugging.

 

“Hey it’s not an unusual reaction- the second I walked in it felt so warm and welcoming. It felt like home, I absolutely loved it…and that was before I even saw the owner…

 

Then I **_really_** never wanted to leave.”

 

He gave a bright giggle.

 

“That’s marvelous.” He slipped forward again, quickly hugging both of them, kissing their cheeks, pulling away, flashing a brilliant, elated smile.

 

“It really was wonderful meeting you two, you seem like a fabulous couple, can’t wait to see you again and get a chance to see your actual shop! We’ll definitely be in later this week.”

 

He bounced lightly, holding up the windchime excitedly, making an adorable, excited little sound.

 

“I love it SO much!”

 

Izzy beamed, shrugging.

 

“Well clearly your boyfriend has great taste.”

 

Ryder chuckled, slipping his arm around Ravi’s waist, leaning down, brushing a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

“Obviously…I picked him after all.”

 

Ravi laughed brightly, affectionately rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh please! You SO did not pick me! I totally picked you.”

 

Clary shrugged.

 

“Well you guys picked each other.”

 

Ravi laughed, shaking his head animatedly.

 

“Uh no, I totally picked him, that was ALL me.”

 

Ryder blushed faintly, shrugging.

 

“Yeah…he kinda did.”

 

Ravi quirked his eyebrow, Ryder shrugged.

 

“Okay so you totally did…”

 

Izzy quirked her eyebrow curiously.

 

“Sounds like there’s a story there?”

 

Ryder laughed, nodding quickly, catching his hand squeezing, nodding at the shorter man.

 

“Yeah there is. A group of my friends dragged me out to this club- it’s not really my thing but it was one of their birthdays and it’s what he wanted to do. We went and they’re all…well doing whatever the hell you’re supposed to do at a club when you’re super social and not the designated driver- and I was just kinda hanging out, leaning against the wall, looking annoyed.

 

Anyways out of nowhere this really breathtaking guy comes up with a gorgeous relieved smile, and says ‘There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!’ before reaching up, tugging me down and kissing me breathless…” He chuckled, blushing, giving a slight shrug, slipping his arm around Ravi shoulders, tugging the other man closer.

 

“I-I was pretty confused…kinda thought he must’ve mistook me for someone else. Figured he was an ex of Gage’s- my twin brother- cause I knew for sure I’d never seen him. We kinda broke for air and he hugged me, and I started to tell him he was mistaken but he whispered to just play along, subtly pointing out this big, kinda rough looking blonde dude over by the bar. He said it was his ex and he’s sort of creepy and clingy and he really didn’t want him to know he was there alone.”

 

Clary smiled.

 

“Aww that was really sweet of you to help him out.”

 

Ryder huffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Yeah…it was… or it would have been…”

 

Izzy quirked her eyebrow.

 

“You didn’t end up beating the ex up, did you?”

 

Ryder scoffed, shaking his head quickly.

 

“There was no ex! He lied!”

 

Clary’s eyes widened, blinking in surprise.

 

“What?”

 

Izzy quirked her eyebrow.

 

“The guy at the bar?”

 

Ryder huffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Random shifty looking dude- He never even met him!”

 

Izzy and Clary burst out giggling. Ravi gave a completely unashamed shrug, smirking.

 

“Hey, what was I supposed to do? He was **_gorgeous_** and sexy as hell and standing all alone looking kinda cranky and glare-y but really freaking hot and I wanted to kiss him, so I did. I was gonna say it was a bet, but, well…he was a **_really_** great kisser and I really didn’t want to stop with just one kiss, so I said the boyfriend thing, pointed at the creepiest looking dude I saw at the bar and pretty much spent the rest of the evening curled up on his lap making out.”

 

Izzy laughed.

 

“You didn’t tell him the ENTIRE night?”

 

Ravi shrugged.

 

“Well in my defense; he’s a really REALLY good kisser!”

 

Clary laughed, shaking her head.

 

“Oh my goddess I can’t believe that! When did you finally tell him?”

 

Ryder scoffed.

 

“Nearly three weeks later… when we were out for coffee and the ‘creepy, clingy ex’ happened to be our barista…it was very awkward.”

 

Ravi slipped closer, leaning up kissing Ryder’s cheek.

 

“You were wonderful, very brave…”

 

Ryder rolled his eyes.

 

“I seemed like a total jackass, and the poor guy was nearly in tears! Babbling about how he knew that haircut made him look suspicious!”

 

Ravi gave an unconcerned shrug.

 

“Well it was a **_truly_** dreadful, unfortunate haircut…I’m sure it really helped him in the long run.”

 

“No…what ‘helped him’ was the fifty I ended up tipping him for two coffees just to get him to stop panicking!”

 

“I’m sure both were quite helpful.”

 

Ryder huffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“You are ridiculous.”

 

Ravi smiled,

 

“Yeah, but you love ridiculous…”

 

Ryder shook his head, smiling, tugging him in closer.

 

“No I love **_you_** \- the ridiculousness is just a consequence I have to face for that.”

 

Ravi slipped his arm around Ryder’s waist.

 

“It’s worth it though…yeah?”

 

Ryder nodded, leaning down, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

 

“SO worth it.”

 

Clary sighed dreamily glancing between the happy couple, beautiful emerald eyes soft and so very warm.

 

“You two are absolutely lovely…I’m so glad we got the chance to meet you.”

 

Ravi nodded happily.

 

“Me too…we will most definitely be in later this week.”

 

She nodded.

 

“Wonderful, I can’t wait…”

 

They waved once more, turning, beginning away from the stand, making it a few booths down before Ryder stopped, glancing over at Ravi saying something quickly, reaching over pulling the little price tag off the chime, turning back, hurrying back over to the stand, flashing an apologetic smile, pulling his wallet out.

 

“Sorry totally forgot…”

 

Clary shook her head, beginning to wave him off,

 

“It’s really ok-”

 

He gave a bright smile, shaking his head.

 

“I can’t do that- It really is lovely…he adores it…” he leaned closer voice going a bit quieter, glancing over at Izzy,

 

“And thank you…great cover.”

 

She shrugged, leaning in conspiratorially, eyes glinting playfully.

 

“Actually I was just trying to boost her sales- she’s REALLY bad at it!”

 

He gives a surprised laugh. Clary nudged her, widening her eyes. Izzy laughed, holding her hands up placatingly.

 

“I’m sorry sunshine but you know it’s true. This is the first sale of the day and we’ve been here nearly two hours. You like them enough you’ll actually let them buy some…I have to take advantage when I can or you’re never gonna move anything and I’m carrying all of this back to the car. I swear it’s like looking for people to adopt them.”

 

Clary blushed, shrugging.

 

“Well I put a lot into them. I want them to go to a good home…”

 

Ryder chuckled, smiling.

 

“And they are- I promise we’ll take very good care of them.” He paused, subtly glancing over being sure Ravi was out of earshot, glancing back,

 

“So when can I come by? I’d really like to get started...”

 

Clary beamed, nodding, eyes twinkling bright.

 

“I’m already coming up with ideas- If you have time tomorrow it’d be great- I know it’s soon b-”

 

He gave a brilliant smile.

 

“Tomorrow’s perfect…Our anniversary is the month after next. If possible I’d really like to be able to give it to him then.”

 

Clary nodded.

 

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem- come by tomorrow we’ll get started.”

 

He smiled, nodding, reaching forward, shaking both their hands.

 

“Absolutely, thank you again Clary…I’m so glad I let him drag me here.”

 

Clary giggled,

 

“I am too…see you tomorrow.”

 

Izzy leaned forward, slipping her arm around Clary.

 

“You should probably get going- your fiancé seems the nosy type.”

 

Ryder flushed giving a surprised, kind of giddy laugh, scratching nervously at his neck, glancing over hopefully.

 

“Fiancé?”

 

Izzy chuckled, eyes sparkling bright.

 

“You know he’s gonna say yes.”

 

Ryder glanced over, sighing, eyes going warm and soft.

 

“ ** _God_** I hope so…”

 

Clary leaned forward.

 

“He will, I know…I’m a little psychic.”

 

He laughed quirking his eyebrow.

 

“Yeah?”

 

She shrugged.

 

“Hey, I’m a wiccan who owns an occult shop- comes with the territory. I’m even best friends with someone who works as a Psychic consultant with the SBPD.

 

Like I said, he’ll say yes…I sense it.”

 

Izzy just barely managed to cover her laugh at Clary using Magnus’s little catchphrase. Ryder brightened, looking at her hopefully.

 

“So you really t-”

 

“Ry, you coming?” Ravi called, beginning back their way.

 

Ryder startled faintly.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m coming sweetheart.” He glanced back at the girls.

 

“Sorry, I really gotta go. See you tomorrow.” He flashed one more thankful smile, quickly turning, making his way back over to Ravi, slipping his arm around his fiancé to be’s shoulders. The shorter man settled in, cuddling close, catching his hand on the other side, idly playing with his fingers, squeezing lightly.

 

Izzy chuckled, leaning over, pressing a soft kiss to Clary’s cheek, slipping her arms around Clary’s waist hugging her close,

 

“If you’re starting to use his catch phrase you are _definitely_ spending way too much time with Magnus.”

 

Clary giggled, relaxing against her, giving a warm smile, and a soft hum.

 

“You don’t need any psychic ability to see how that’s gonna turn out.”

 

Izzy chuckled, nuzzling against her neck, pressing a soft kiss just behind her ear.

 

“You’re right Sunshine…sometimes you just know.”

 

Clary hummed softly, reaching down, resting her hands over Izzy, squeezing, before shifting, turning in her arms, reaching up, brushing Izzy’s hair back, catching lightly, tugging her down into a soft, dizzying, lingering kiss. Izzy hummed softly as they separated for air, pressing another soft kiss to her cheek, eyes fluttering open. Her breath catches at the gorgeous vision in front of her.

 

“I have no idea how I got so lucky…”

 

Clary leaned up brushing her lips against Izzy’s.

 

“This isn’t luck…it’s Magic…”

 

Izzy smiled, nodding,

 

“You are pretty magical.”

 

Clary blushed, beautiful green eyes dancing.

 

“Only because I’m with you…”She sighed, leaning up, pressing one more soft kiss to Izzy’s lips, pulling back smiling brightly, catching her hands, tugging lightly,

 

“Hey…I know it’s a bit early but how about we pack up, take this stuff out to the car and we can enjoy the rest of the Pride festival?”

 

Izzy laughed, rolling her eyes affectionately.

 

“ _Seriously?!_ We’ve been here less than two hours! And you’ve sold five things…All of those were just to one couple.

 

And you were gonna just give them the chime- and don’t try to say you weren’t I saw you!”

 

Clary giggled, shrugging,

 

“I wasn’t going to deny it- you saw how happy he was.”

 

Izzy chuckled, tugging her closer,

 

“Yes he was…and he was just AS happy with it paying full price.”

 

Clary huffed, rolling her eyes,

 

“You’re so practical.”

 

Izzy rolled her eyes right back, wrapping her arms around her waist, tugging her close.

 

“And you’re completely quixotic.”

 

Clary giggled, shaking her head exasperatedly.

 

“You could have just said impractical.”

 

Izzy grinned.

 

“Where’s the fun in that?”

 

Clary tugged her closer, smiling teasingly.

 

“I know you only do that to show off…”

 

Izzy shrugged.

 

“Yeah…and I only show off for you.”

 

Clary blushed, eyes sparkling brilliantly, reaching up, tucking a couple soft dark curls behind Izzy ear.

 

“And it works so VERY well.” She leaned up catching Izzy’s lips in a slow, deep kiss. She shifted closer, deepening the kiss, lightly nipping at Izzy’s lower lip before slowly pulling back, leaning in eyes sparking bright.

 

“You know I’d find **_really_** impressive?”

 

Izzy flushed, breathless, and lightheaded, leaning in shaking her head slightly.

 

No…what?”

 

“You helping me carry all this stuff back to the car.”

 

#   _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Ryder_** \- Horseman, Rider
> 
>  ** _Taurino=_** Bull like (I know real creative)
> 
>  **Ravi-** Sun
> 
>  **Chetan-** Full Of spirit
> 
>  
> 
> Lol…okay so this one halfway got stolen by a couple of OC’s but you all know the damn characters only follow my directions like, half the time, the rest of it I’m as surprised as you…
> 
> I still really love this.
> 
> For those of you that don’t recognize the name Ryder was one of the Bull twins in My last story in the SEM verse (Panic At The Disco)- they’re gonna end up moving into the supporting cast OC’s rotation I like them too much…
> 
>  
> 
> Poor Ryder made the mistake of hitting on Alec in front of Magnus in that story…figured for the near miss of accidently hitting on the love interest of THE High Warlock Of Brooklyn he deserves a cute boyfriend…
> 
>  
> 
> In one of our upcoming stories he’ll meet Ravi-
> 
>  
> 
> The scene’ll probably be pretty close to what they described as their first meeting…
> 
> Always I know the girls kinda got shorted here but they still got a lot of cuteness, and I’m sure they’ll end up with plenty of cute scenes in the 4 more chapters to come…
> 
>  
> 
> _Hey we’re halfway there with this!_
> 
>  
> 
> _What do you guys think so far?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	5. Dance Like Nobody’s Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> ##  _💗💗Chapter Complete!!_ _💗💗_
> 
> _Hey guys SO sorry for the crazy long wait. I really do love this verse and this story totally makes me giddy but it’s just hard to focus on a total fluff-fest when I have Warlocks, Demons, vampires, spies, aliens, time travel, robots octopi sidekicks, psychics and more demons and warlocks…_
> 
> _Anyways I’m not gonna make any promises but I’m hoping I can get this story done before the end of the month._
> 
> _Thanks so much for your patience- hopefully this’ll be worth the wait._

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  _*~Alec ~*~ Alec~*~Alec ~*~ Alec ~*~ Alec~*_

##  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

“Oh! Look Raph! Come on we have to go!” Simon exclaimed, pointing animatedly at the huge Farris wheel set up just beyond the rows of stands, booths and assorted attractions. He laughed brightly, catching Raphael’s hand, squeezing tightly, interlacing their fingers before turning and all but dragging Raphael along behind him towards the ride.

 

Alec chuckled faintly, shaking his head, slipping his arm around Magnus’s waist, tugging him a bit closer to his side. Magnus sighed happily, glancing over catching his eye, flashing a brilliant smile, cuddling in, leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder.  He leaned down a bit, brushing a soft kiss against Magnus’s cheek, nodding over towards the Wheel.

 

“Did you want to go on there too?”

 

Magnus glanced over in surprise.

 

“You would go on it with me? Thought you weren’t that big on them?”

 

Alec shrugged.

 

“I’m not, they’ve just never really appealed to me, but if you wanted to of course I’d go with you. I love you.”

 

Magnus absolutely beamed, settling closer to his side. He reached over, catching Alec’s arm, tugging him around to face him. He slipped his arm around Alec’s waist, pulling him in closer, reaching up with his other hand, brushing his fingers through his hair, catching, tugging him down, leaning up just a bit meeting him in the middle, catching Alec’s lips in a soft, slow, lingering kiss.

Alec felt his breath catch, one hand drifting lower, coming to rest on the small of his back, other hand automatically sliding up Magnus’s side, lightly trailing along his neck and up, tucking a few wonderfully soft, violet, blue and pink strands of hair behind his ear before slowly trailing over, lightly caressing his cheek. Magnus hummed in approval, leaning into the touch.

 

Alec growled lightly, pressing gently, tilting his head slightly, changing the angle just so, deepening the kiss. Magnus gasped softly, giving this intoxicatingly soft little whimper that always sent a thrill through Alec he felt clear down to his toes. Magnus eagerly responded, pressing closer, hand in Alec’s hair flexing, tightening, tugging firmly. Alec felt his head spin, unable to keep in a kinda needy little whimper of his own, feeling near lightheaded- though he was unsure if that was from the kiss, from the whole, overwhelming Magnus ‘thing’ or the need for air.

 

Probably more the latter but he can’t help but linger a little longer, hug him a little tighter, deepening the kiss for just a moment before finally slowly pulling back, nipping lightly at his lower lip, bumping his nose against Magnus’s, pressing one more soft, gentle kiss to his lips before, in a burst of slightly whimsical playfulness, leaning up pressing a light kiss to the very tip of Magnus’s nose.

 

Magnus gave a surprised, delighted giggle of a laugh, a devastatingly beautiful smile making his entire face light up, gorgeously deep oh so warm brown eyes sparkling like stars.

 

_Wow…that smile is just…_

_Oh…wow…_

_H-He has to see that smile again…_

_A lot…_

_Like a LOT a lot…_

_Memo to Alec: Kiss Magnus at least once a day in a surprising, totally unexpected way…_

“God you are so beautiful…I have no idea how I got so lucky.” he murmured softly, fingers lightly trailing along his jaw.

 

A soft, pretty blush blossomed on Magnus’s cheeks, beautiful eyes warming all the more. Magnus gave a soft breath of a laugh, reaching up, resting his hand over Alec’s squeezing, turning, pressing a soft slow kiss in his palm, nuzzling lightly before turning back to Alec, warm eyes fluttering open.

 

Alec felt that breathless, lightheaded feeling again, heart rate kicking up triple time at the soft, warm totally loving look in those beautiful brown eyes. He shook his head faintly, once again totally at a loss, wondering how in the world he ever got so lucky to have this.

 

 “I’m the lucky one my darling detective. I love you too, so very very much.”

 

Alec swallowed faintly, unable to help leaning in for one more soft, light brush of a kiss, before finally pulling away enough to break the Magnus proximity spell as he’s come to think of it, glancing around, startling at a loud round of cheering and thunderous applause from one of the large, rainbow colored tents lining the causeway. Alec blinks in surprise, blushing brightly when he realizes they’re basically making out in the middle of a packed walkway.

 

He glances around sheepishly, readying for an apology or slightly judgey looks kind of ducking down subconsciously before pausing, gaze shifting around the crowd.

 

No one’s sparing them so much as a second glance…They’re all milling about, laughing, joking and carrying on. Near everywhere he looks he sees rainbow everything- shirts, hats, hair pants, dresses, shoes everything. Everywhere he looks he sees various Pride flags and merchandise. He sees dozens of same sex couples walking around holding hands, kissing, being sweet and affectionate. some walking around with their hands in the other’s back pocket. He chuckles lightly catching sight of a cute guy with wildly curly hair tipped with rainbow highlights kind of pouting, gesturing towards the wildly rainbow platform heels he’s wearing that he’d seemingly just purchased at the stand next to them, talking animatedly to the rather larger kind of intimidating looking man next to him, gesturing at the grass and dust and dirt. The taller man smirks, reaching forward mid rant, catching the guy, lifting him up in a bridal style type carry. The shorter guy startles, before laughing slipping his arm around his neck, pressing a happy kiss to the taller man’s lips before pulling back, turning faintly pointing down the causeway. The taller guy laughs, shrugging, beginning to move that way.

 

Alec can’t help another kind of amazed laugh, looking around kind of eagerly, switching between people watching and taking in the different attractions.

 

There’s seven of the rainbow colored tents around the causeway, each seems to have a different type of music drifting out. The one they’re closest to has some kind of indie rock type band playing. From one of the other’s he hears something loud and thumping, another techno-y pop type stuff, a bit of a twangy something or other drifting out of still another. In all the rainbow tented areas he sees people sprawled out on chairs, picnic tables or just on the ground chatting and laughing, enjoying the music and time, just relaxing… _really_ relaxing, looking as if they don’t have a care in the world. Some are crowded around the small stages listening to the bands, waving or taking pictures of the acts, singing along, many are on the dance floors in the center, dancing free and uninhabited.

 

It really is unlike anything Alec’s ever seen.

 

He shakes his head faintly, glancing over at Magnus, giving a slightly amazed shrug, totally at a loss for words. Magnus chuckles softly, slipping his arm around Alec’s waist, leaning up pressing a soft kiss against his cheek, gesturing around.

 

“It’s something else isn’t it?”

 

Alec laughed, nodding quickly, tugging him in closer to his side, gaze again traveling over the crowd.

 

“It really is…”

 

Magnus nodded back, flashing a bright smile.

 

“This is why I had to bring you- I mean I could spend all day trying to describe it but…really…I just can’t do it justice. And it’s not even the music or booths or all the fun and excitement and souvenirs and all of that- it’s just the feeling of it. The acceptance, the freedom, the relief of knowing that you are alright- that you’re okay. Knowing the people around you understand- REALLY understand. Not feeling like you should have to hide this or tone down that or pretend you are anything other than yourself…It really is indescribable. I mean yeah you can get some of that in a club but it’s just not the same…this isn’t just crowding into some dark room with flashing lights and a lot of alcohol…this is out in the daylight just having fun and being able to be totally at ease with being who you are…whatever that means.”

 

Alec glanced around, taking in the crowd, the happy couples, the smiling faces, spotting the same excited giddy expression time and again, realizing he probably had a quite similar expression. He sighed, tugging Magnus in, catching his hand intertwining their fingers, squeezing, looking up meeting Magnus’s eyes.

 

“Thank you for not letting me out of this…I’d of hated to miss it.”

 

Magnus absolutely beamed, nodding enthusiastically, squeezing his hand.

 

“I know you would…I _sensed_ it.”

 

Alec laughed, rolling his eyes affectionately.

 

“You just couldn’t resist, could you?”

 

Magnus shook his head, grinning from ear to ear, bouncing excitedly, squeezing his hand tighter.

 

“And this is just the beginning! We have all day here, They have music and shows, and there’s tons of booths and activities and stands from different bars and restaurants around town and the Farris Wheel, and so much more. They even have a huge fireworks show tonight! It’s our day…your day.

 

It’s your very first Pride- it should be amazing. I’ve been before…I want this to be a great day for you, I’m good with anything. It’s totally up to you. What would you like to do sweetheart?”

 

Alec looked around, trying to figure out where to start, going over all the things he mentioned, looking around taking in the crowd and the excitement, taking in the near giddy, accepting atmosphere, a glimmer of an idea forming. He reaches forward, catching Magnus’s other hand, tugging him in, nodding over to the closest Rainbow tent.

 

“Will you dance with me?”

 

Magnus blinked in surprise, shaking his head faintly.

 

“I-but…but you don’t like dancing…you keep making excuses when I try to get you to come to the club to dance with me?”

 

Alec shrugged, tugging him closer.

 

“I like dancing with you…I can’t count how many times I’ve dreamed about us dancing that night at the club.”

 

Magnus nodded eagerly, slipping closer.

 

“Mmm…me too…I had Dot burn me a copy of the security video.”

 

“You did huh?”

 

Magnus nodded, slipping closer, hands trailing up Alec’s arms.

 

“Oh yes…”

Alec leaned down, nuzzling his cheek, just by his ear, voice a near whisper.

 

“So…umm…maybe when we get back home tonight we can watch it together?”

 

Magnus swallowed, eyes flickering hotly, eagerly nodding.

 

“Mmm…absolutely _detective_.”

 

Alec didn’t quite manage to fight down the little whimper. Magnus smirked, tugging him in the rest of the way, leaning up, catching his lips in a quick, deep kiss that left Alec breathless and weak-kneed. Magnus gave that soft, sultry, pretty little chuckle right by Alec’s ear. Alec leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’s jaw. He hummed, sighing contentedly, turning, bumping his nose against Alec’s.

 

“So…umm…I-If you want to dance with me why don’t you want to come with me to the club?”

 

Alec sighed, shrugging kind of sheepishly.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to…I really do…I just feel nervous. I know what it looked like in the video and in my memories of the night but that…I don’t really know if I could do that-dance like that while in my right mind. I don’t actually know how to dance…I’m not very good, I don’t have a lot of practice and I tend to feel like people are watching me…and well…if I’m dancing with YOU I **_know_** they’re watching…

 

I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

 

Magnus shook his head.

 

“Sweetheart! You could never disappoint me…I don’t care how ‘good’ you dance, so long as you’re dancing with me.”

 

Alec chuckled, shrugging.

 

“Yeah that’s definitely not an issue…but still I’m kinda self conscious about it...I…I don’t know…maybe…I mean there’s all these stands and acts and bands and…well…m-maybe…” He faltered, trailing off, glancing away.

 

Magnus tilted his head, reaching up, lightly brushing along Alec’s jaw, tilting his head back up, again meeting his eyes, flashing a soft, gentle smile.

 

“‘Maybe’ what sweetheart?”

 

“Hey…you’re the ‘psychic’...don’t you just…like…know what I’m gonna say?”

 

Magnus chuckled, eyes lighting flickering with humor and affection.

 

“Yes…I am...and I think I know…I really hope I do…but I don’t want to guess wrong and get my hopes up unnecessarily...

 

So… ‘Maybe’?”

 

He gave another hesitant shrug, glancing up shyly.

 

“Maybe you can teach me?”

 

Magnus absolutely beamed, pulling Alec down into a slow, deep kiss, pulling back slowly, just enough to meet Alec’s gaze. Alec felt his heart skip a beat, everything just seeming to stop at the look in those deep, beautiful brown eyes. They shimmered and sparkled with so much affection and joy and unmistakable love it absolutely took Alec’s breath away.

 

_God…he had no idea how he got this lucky but he is so very glad he did._

He swallowed, trying to get his voice to work.

 

“S-so…umm…I…is that a yes?”

 

Magnus gave a soft, warm chuckle, nodding faintly.

 

“Yes my darling detective…absolutely…I would love to teach you how to dance.”

 

Alec sighed happily hands trailing down Magnus’s sides, lightly squeezing his waist, flashing a soft, sheepish smile, meeting those pretty brown eyes again.

 

“Fair warning- I am **_really_** bad…it’ll probably take a lot of practice. Maybe even more than today…we may have to continue at home….a lot at home.”

 

Magnus grinned, pretty eyes sparking bright and excited, hands trailing down, catching Alec’s entangling their fingers, tugging.

 

_“Good.”_

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe! I love this fluff-fest!
> 
> I so have an adorable image of one of them just randomly catching the other, pulling him into dancing at the least expected times- like when they’re cooking dinner or whatever…
> 
> It just makes me smile so much!
> 
>  
> 
> _(And they both say ‘home’ a lot- technically they aren’t ‘living together’ but…well they spend most every night together so…you know ‘Home’ is where they both are…and again awe)_
> 
>  
> 
> I’m gonna try to pick up the pace on this one-I know I’ve been really neglecting it I’m gonna start trying to make up for it.
> 
>  
> 
> We just have 3 chapters left and they’re all gonna be only 1 part. I know what we’re doing for each chapter now so it should really pick up.
> 
>  
> 
> So what do you guys think?
> 
>  


	6. What’s In A Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ##  _💗💗Chapter Complete!!!_ _💗💗_
> 
> Kay so just a little FYI- my computer’s been kinda having issues...Think the screens going out- it flickers and I have to move it around to get it to come back up. It kinda takes me out of the writing and is throwing me off a bit. I’m gonna get a new one early in the new year but until then my updates might be a bit more spotty than usual...I still should be able to get at least one a week or so it just might slow me down a bit.
> 
> Anyways we’re getting close to done on this story- just 2 chapters left, next one’ll be going back to Izzy and Clary, then the last one will naturally be ending with a heavy fluffy dose of Saphael (though that one all of our couples will be there- it’ll just be from Raphael’s POV)

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

#  *~ Other ~*~ Other~*~Other~*~Other~*~ Other~*

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

##  _ *~Max~* _

“Max! Look! They have picture booths!” Billie pointed excitedly, catching his hand, gesturing towards the bright, cheery row of picture booths lining the right hand side of the causeway further down.

 

“We have to get some pictures taken. I want to remember everything about today.”

 

Max couldn’t help a bright smile, nodding eagerly.

 

“Me too… I just texted Isaac, let them know where we are. He said they’re over on the left hand side of the grounds by the T-shirt stands- apparently Kasey found an entire booth with rainbow things decorated with bad puns, Bigfoot, aliens, cryptids and a bunch of other ‘Kasey-ish’ things…He’s trying to drag him away but it’ll probably take a bit. I told them we’re in the row of booths just to the right of the Farris Wheel and we’d just wait here. Isaac loves those booths, anytime we run into them he insists on getting a ton of pictures so that’ll be a great surprise for him…or a way to get them to hurry up a bit if they’re taking too long...Actually…” Max trailed off, fishing his phone back out, quickly firing off a text before slipping it back in his pocket, glancing back over.

 

“I just let him know we’ll be over by them. It’ll be much easier to find them there...this place really is packed. Usually Isaac’s pretty easy to spot since he likes the whole bright colors and rainbow kinda thing but here it’s like a Where’s Waldo- only it’s all rainbows instead of the red stripe thing- it’s awesome but is not super helpful in this case. Figure the photo booths are easy enough to spot and that narrows it way down.

 

When they get here we can take some pictures and then figure out where all we want to go next, Alright?”

 

Billie flashed a beaming smile, nodding happily, glancing eagerly around the bustling fairgrounds.

 

“Yeah, that sounds perfect. I don’t even know where to start! It all looks so amazing.”

 

“It really does. I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks. I really did want it to be something special…it’s a pretty big deal, it needs to be memorable.”

 

Billie flashed a beaming smile.

 

“Which is why you had me do your hair.”

 

He nodded, catching his reflection in a mirror in front of one of the booths next to them festooned with jewelry, pins, buttons, key chains, hats and every other random accessory covered in various pride flags and patterns. He shook his head, reaching up, kind of fussing with his hair yet again, running his fingers through the deep, midnight blue locks, seeing how the sunlight caught just right, bringing out the subtle violet, teal and pink hues. It really did look striking, Billie did an amazing job. The colors were awesome- In the sunlight they almost had a prismatic effect, the color seemingly shifting every time he moved.

 

It really was awesome…he just didn’t know about it on him specifically. Honestly he kinda thought he was too boring to pull it off something that interesting.

 

_It’s a really cool look, maybe just a bit too c-_

His thoughts are cut off by Billie slipping over, leaning close, grinning in the mirror next to him, tilting their head, leaning against his, their brilliant pink and blue curls standing out in sharp contrast to the deep midnight blue and glimmering purple. He shook his head slightly, watching the colors shift and shimmer in the bright sunlight.

 

 “You sure it doesn’t seem like too much for me?”

 

Billie tilted their head, looking over his reflection consideringly, lifting their hand to their chin tapping lightly.

 

“Hmm…well…now that you mention it…”

 

“I-see! I knew it! I knew I couldn’t pull it off it’s j-”

 

He’s cut off by a soft, warm laugh, Billie flashing a bright, playful smile, rolling their eyes affectionately. They slipped their arm around Max’s shoulders, squeezing lightly.

 

“Max? I’m just messing with you - it looks great on you, I promise.”

 

He huffed, flailing slightly, giving an animated wave.

 

 “Why would you do that? You know h-”

 

“I know, sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

 

Billie turned from the mirror to face him, giving a soft sigh, reaching up, brushing a few of the deep blue and warm violet strands away from Max’s face, tucking them behind his ear, lingering a few moments, smile widening a little. Max fought down a happy giggle at that.

 

_Kay so….he may be warming up to the hair color thing. He still wasn’t totally sure about the colors on him but if it keeps Billie doing that he may have to consider making it a permanent thing…especially if Billie would agree to keep dying it for him._

 

Billie smiled brighter, hand slipping down resting on his shoulder, squeezing lightly before trailing down, catching his hand, interlacing their fingers.

 

“It looks wonderful on you Max. I really do like it…though to be fair I might be a _tiny_ bit bias.”

 

Max blushed, giving a slightly nervous laugh, shrugging, squeezing Billie’s hand, turning, beginning to slowly meander across the causeway towards the photo booths.

 

“I’m glad…”

 

Billie hesitated a moment, seemingly faltering, glancing over.

 

“You do like it, right?”

 

Max flailed slightly, quickly nodding.

 

“Oh no! Yeah it’s nothing like that. I do like it...it turned out amazing…you have a real talent for this. I’d of never been able to get it to look even a quarter this good- I’d of been totally lost trying to figure it out myself. It really is a great look…I just feel like I’m not the ‘type’ that can really pull this kind of thing off.

 

I mean it’s really eye-catching and unique and like…noticeable. I’m just not used to that being me, you know? I’m just kinda more used to blending in. It really is great, just’ll take a bit for me to get used to the extra attention, that’s all.”

 

Billie glanced over, giving a warm smile.

 

“People notice you.”

 

He chuckled, shrugging, shaking his head faintly, scratching nervously at his neck.

 

“Not usually.”

 

“I noticed you.”

 

Max smiled, casting a hopeful look Billie’s way, catching their eye, nudging lightly against their shoulder.

 

 “Yeah?”

 

Billie laughed brightly, affectionately rolling their eyes, holding up their joined hands where Max could see them, squeezing in emphasis.

 

“Max? We’re _literally_ on a date as we speak. Me noticing you isn’t exactly news at this point. I mean I know neither of us realized we were ON our first date till like way after said date but even so we have been going out for over a month now. Think it’s kinda obvious I’d notice my boyfriend.”

 

Max stumbled slightly, glancing over in surprise.

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

Billie froze, blinking, blushing lightly, nervously tucking a couple bright pink curls behind their ear, glancing away, fiddling with a couple of their earrings, giving a bit of a half shrug.

 

“I-w-well…umm…yeah…I..If I mean, is that okay? If not i-”

 

“No! I-I mean yes…I mean…uh…yeah boyfriend’s okay…Boyfriend is SO okay. More that Okay…like way more.” He trailed off, giving a bright, near giggle of a laugh, squeezing their hand, flashing a brilliant, beaming, somewhat amazed smile.

 

“Boyfriend is freaking awesome.”

 

Billie laughed, tugging him closer, leaning into him a bit, giving a happy, soft sigh.

 

“Awesome.”

 

“It really, really is.”

 

Billie nodded, letting go of his hand, reaching up slipping their arm around Max’s shoulders, tugging him a bit closer.

 

_Oh wow…_

 

Max took a deep breath, trying to keep in the embarrassingly giggly laugh threatening to get out, settling a bit closer to Billie’s side, slipping his arm around their waist. Billie glanced over, flashing a soft, brilliant smile, pretty blue eyes sparkling, squeezing his shoulder.

 

_And again…oh wow…_

 

He’s someone’s boyfriend.

 

He’s Billie’s boyfriend…

 

**_He’s. Billie. Beauregard’s. Boyfriend._ **

****

Kay more deep breaths. Don’t pass out. Don’t giggle like an idiot. Don’t do anything embarrassing. You’re Billie’s boyfriend…you don’t want them to like take it back or anything…

 

Just be cool about it….

 

_Even if it IS hard to keep your cool about being Billie’s Boyfriend._

_You’re Billie’s boyfriend._

_Billie’s your…_

_Wait…_

 

He faltered, tilting his head, glancing over curiously. Billie caught the look- of course they did- tilting their head right back, a cute little smile blooming.

 

“Okay, what is it?”

 

Max startled, blinking, shaking his head faintly.

 

“Hmm? What’s what?”

 

Billie gave a soft huff of a laugh, quirking their eyebrow.

 

“Max? Come on…I know you and I know when your brain is spinning on something…what is it?”

 

“Wha-I don’t…It’s nothing…”

 

“No it’s not nothing.”

 

“Okay that’s like a triple negative and that’s-”

 

“Totally changing the subject…meaning it’s something awkward, something hard to explain, or something that you’re worried would offend me…”

 

“I-it’s no…” He trailed off, giving a slight shrug.

 

“Okay it’s kinda the last one…sorry.”

 

Billie shook their head, flashing a gentle smile, waving him off.

 

“Max? Whatever it is it’s fine…just tell me. I promise I won’t get mad.”

 

He shrugged.

 

“I know you won’t but I don’t like, like, ‘putting you on the spot’ or making things awkward or whatever.”

 

Billie’s smile dimmed a bit, head tilting.

 

“Is it the boyfriend thing? I mean if it’s too fast o-”

 

“No, no it’s nothing like that- Boyfriend I’m good with- like I said really REALLY good with, without a doubt…

 

I um…it’s just…I-

 

Ugh I hate wording this like this but I don’t know any other way and it’s really annoying me cause this is a really awesome moment and I feel like I’m ruining it and it just sounds obnoxious and I SO do not mean it like that and I j-”

 

“Max?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re kinda rambling…just tell me what it is…I’m sure it’s not nearly as awkward as it’s sounding in your head.”

 

Max quirking his eyebrow.

 

“How can you possibly be so certain of that?”

 

Billie quirked their eyebrow right back, flashing a way too cute, impish, near challenging smile, nudging his shoulder.

 

“Because it’s **_you_.”**

 

Max blushed, giving a soft laugh.

 

“And what’s that mean?”

 

“It means you’re the sweetest, most caring, considerate person I’ve ever met. Even if by some oddball twist of fate something comes out totally wrong and sounds downright insulting it’s still YOU and I know that is the farthest thing from what you intended.

 

So again…what is it?

 

It’s Pride day- I don’t want my boyfriend to be upset.”

 

Max felt a giddy thrill at that, this time unable to totally keep in the little giggle like noise. He blushed brighter, shrugging, catching Billie’s hand, again entangling their fingers.

 

“Okay so…I…I really like ‘boyfriend’….but umm….I-I don’t know what to call you…like back, you know? Boyfriend, Girlfriend? I just…I don’t know and it doesn’t seem right to just randomly pick one…I mean I know sometimes you do the really girly kinda thing and sometimes you’re like really not and like then okay kinda easy enough…I guess…but…like…I don’t know… most of the time you’re just…you know…YOU…and I really like you and I don’t like using something that seems like I’m trying to use a label that isn’t you just to make it easier to explain for me and I feel like if I use the wrong one at the wrong time it’d be insulting and that’s the last thing I want to do.”

 

Billie gave a surprised laugh, glancing over.

 

“Really, that’s what threw you so much?”

 

“Well yeah…I mean even in general it seems rude to just flat out ask someone ‘what do I call you’ and when that someone is someone you’re dating that just doesn’t seem right…

 

Like… I feel like I should just like ‘know’, but I don’t…

 

You know?

 

Ugh…I know it’s kinda a stupid question b-”

 

Billie shook their head, tucking a few bright blue strands behind their ear, flashing a warm smile, squeezing his hand.

 

“It’s not a stupid question…not at all. I appreciate that you’d think to ask. Really I think I’m fine with either.”

 

Max shrugged, relaxing a bit.

 

“Well that’s good but…It’s just…okay I know usually you prefer ‘they/them’ pronouns but in general so long as someone isn’t just being a total jackass you’re fine with pretty much whatever but…like…

 

I don’t want something that you’re just ‘fine’ with. I want something that makes you feel that weird, giggly, fluttery excited feeling like I got when you said ‘boyfriend’…you know?”

 

Billie blushed lightly, giving a soft near giggle of a laugh, shrugging.

 

“Umm….yeah, honestly? So long as it’s you calling me it think we’re good with that whatever you use.”

 

Max smiled hopefully.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Billie nodded, cheeks coloring brighter, settling a bit closer, idly playing with his fingers.

 

“Yeah…definitely.”

 

“Cool...”

 

“Y-yes…yes it is…” Billie laughed softly, glancing up, squeezing his hand, shifting closer.

 

“S-so…umm…What are we going with?”

 

“Well…hmm…” he trailed off, giving a faint shrug, eyes slipping over Billie, taking in their bright riot of pink and blue curls, multiple earrings, the cute spring green shirt with the iridescent orange cat in glasses on it and ‘Adorkable’ printed underneath in swoopy letters, faded blue jeans and bright orange tennis shoes.

 

He gave a soft chuckle, shrugging.

 

“I…I really don’t know…neither seems right. Why isn’t there like a They/Them version? That’d be a lot more helpful here.”

 

Billie huffed, rolling their eyes, nodding emphatically.

 

“Tell me about it…as far as I know there isn’t one…I mean I’ve heard people using some they’ve read online or that people are getting going or ‘trending’ or whatever but…I don’t know…none of them really feel right to me- I mean they work for some people but…you know…they’re kinda like terms of endearment- some work for some people, other’s not so much.”

 

Max laughed, nodding.

 

“Uh yeah I got that…remember my brother’s dating Magnus so…”

 

Billie snorted, nodding back emphatically.

 

“Oh yeah…then you totally got it. Well, I mean there’s the usual like ‘partner’…”

 

Max shook his head.

 

“Umm…no…one we’re sixteen and two it sounds like we’re going into business together.”

 

“Agreed…that’s kinda like ‘significant other’- like WAY too serious and all that for high school…something way less like ‘pressure-y’…”

 

“Definitely…Boo?”

 

“No...”

“Not so much…I don’t think I say it right…I feel like it’s Halloween and I’m trying to scare someone…not really what I’m going for here…

 

Bae?”

 

“Uh…that…”

 

“Yeah, no, I know…I heard it when I said it…definitely not me…how about Beau? I’ve heard that one somewhere.”

 

“With my last name people already call me that…”

 

“Really? Billie-Beau…hmm…that m-.”

 

“You’re not calling me that…”

 

“Why? It’s really cute.”

 

“It’s really not…”

 

“Bu-”

 

“We’ll keep thinking…”

 

“We can…but I’m probably gonna still use it once in a while…”

 

“We’ll see about that…”

 

“It’s really n-”

 

“How about Steady?”

 

“I think that only works if one of us has a letterman jacket…or there’s a Sock hop…

 

Suitor?”

 

“That might be older than ‘Steady’. Was there like a fifties marathon on last night or something?”

 

“Actually yeah…I think that’s about all of the ones I remember though…” He shrugged faintly, flashing a soft smile, reaching over catching their hand.

 

“There’s no rush- I’m sure we’ll find something that feels right for us…”

 

Billie nodded, squeezing his hand, shrugging.

 

“Well you can always just do like Magnus does, toss out random nickname-y, cute things till one sticks.”

 

Max laughed brightly, grinning, glancing over playfully.

 

“Okay My dear.”

 

Billie giggled, shaking their head emphatically.

 

“Nope…not that one…”

 

“My Honey?”

 

“Uh uh…”

 

“Cutie…it does fit.”

 

‘Your cutie?”

 

Max laughed, flashing a bright grin.

 

“Gotta admit I like that one…”

 

“Yeah but I kinda think I might laugh a bit too much…”

 

“So use that one when you’re upset or having a bad day or whatever? Like to cheer you up…”

 

Billie nodded, flashing a dazzling smile, squeezing his hand, leaning against his shoulder.

 

“Yeah…definitely…but…”

 

“But we still need just like an every day one.”

 

“Right…”

 

“My sweetie?”

 

“Umm…yeah my grandma calls me that so…”

 

“So that’s a hard no…”

 

“Right…”

 

“Hmm…” Max thought a bit, settling a little closer to Billie’s side, glancing over, eyes taking in the pretty, expressive bright blue eyes and the soft warm smile.

He sighed softly, pausing, a blip of an idea cropping up. He smiled, tugging lightly at their hand. Billie glanced over curiously, Max shrugged, meeting their eyes.

 

“What about ‘Sweetheart? Like My sweetheart?”

 

Billie stumbled faintly, cheeks tingling a pretty, light pink.

 

“Umm…t-that…” Billie trailed off, flushing brighter, giving a soft, kind of breathlessly giggly laugh, nodding, swallowing, brushing their hair back, again fiddling with a couple earrings, glancing up shyly.

 

“Y-yeah…that…I that’ll work…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah...” Billie trailed off giving another soft, breathless giggle.

 

“That works really well.”

 

Max beamed, squeezing their hand. Billie laughed softly, leaning into his side a bit, squeezing his hand.

 

“My boyfriend, Max.”

 

Max giggled brightly, not even bothering to try to keep it in, bouncing lightly on his heels, squeezing their hand back, glancing over, catching Billie’s eye.

 

“My sweetheart, Billie.”

 

Billie flushed clear to their ears, pretty blue eyes sparkling bright, giving a loud, excited, giggling laugh and a brilliant beaming smile. Max couldn’t fight off another excited giggle of his own…which kind of started Billie laughing again…okay to the other people around they probably seemed like they lost their minds…but who cares!

 

He was Billie Beauregard’s boyfriend.

 

Billie Beauregard was his Sweetheart.

****

_He didn’t care if they seemed like giggling idiots- this was the Best Pride Day EVER!_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh my god I’m gonna put myself in a sugar coma with this damn story…_
> 
>  
> 
> I have no regrets though…
> 
>  
> 
> I love these two so much….they’re just so freaking adorable!
> 
>  
> 
> I really love how this went- I know terms like boo, Bae exc. are like the ‘norm’ in this age range but…I don’t know they just don’t feel like they fit with my writing style you know? And I really did search online for gender neutral type terms but most were just like mashups like Goyfriend, Zefriend and quite a few similar versions- the best I found was ‘datemate’ which is kinda cute but just doesn’t feel like them.
> 
>  
> 
> Then there’s the old standby ‘lover’ but…well…that’s straying back into the awkwardness- and is SO not a ‘teen’ type term. Referring to someone as your ‘lover’ always seems like you’re having an affair with them-not really the sweet, romantic type feel I’m usually going for- (Though using this one in front of Maris and Robert might be kind of entertaining… or worse yet them trying to be ‘good’ and  correct themselves when they misspeak and refer to someone as so and so’s ‘friend’ and they like stumble and majorly overcorrect into using this one…okay…we may end up using that at some point lol.)
> 
>  
> 
> I like ‘My Sweetheart’…It’s sweet, classic, romantic without being over the top and there’s just a sweet, kind of pure innocence to it that I think fits these two to a tee.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways we just have two chapters left…
> 
>  
> 
> What do you guys think so far?


	7. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait (Damn The Wait..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ##  _💗💗_ _Story Complete!!💗💗_
> 
> Kay so…I know I said this story would be 8 chapters- and I **_had_** every intention of that…I was gonna have another chapter with Izzy and Clary but I’m just kinda stalled…I think I’ve overloaded on the fluff. I love this story but I think if I tried to drag it out another chapter it’d just be filler and my heart really wouldn’t be in it- that just doesn’t work for me. As it is this one has dragged on far longer than it should have- I really love all the chapters but with all my new verses going it’s been really hard making myself focus on just the fluff (I love fluff as much as the next person but if there’s not action, drama, angst and ridiculousness to balance it out my attention just wanders…).
> 
> So here we are at the last chapter. I really hope you guys like it.
> 
>  

##  _*-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

##  _ *-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-* _

##  _*-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

 

“-And then- oh dude! I still don’t know what the hell happened but the whole thing just kinda went ‘whoosh!’ and there was a huge cloud of  shimmery, day glow orangey-I still-don’t-know-what that like engulfed the entire classroom and we all just took off running. The whole group was bright orange for nearly a month, four of us had to get rabies shots as a precaution for the weasel bites and we couldn’t use the classroom for the rest of the semester! Never did find the stupid weasel but we knew it was still loose somewhere at the school because every once in a while we’d hear scratching or chattering, or catch a glimpse of bright orange fur and those beady, angry, vicious little eyes out one of the air vents…man that thing was mean…

 

There’s people that still swear to this day they see it every now and again- it’s the closest thing Lawrence High School ever had to a bona-fide urban legend.

 

And **_that_** is the pumpkin weasel incident.” Simon finished triumphantly with a bright, beaming grin.

 

By this time Raphael was very nearly doubled over with laughter, trying desperately to catch his breath, arm around Simon’s waist seemingly the only thing keeping him on his feet.

 

“O-oh m…I…” he tried before once more dissolving into laughter, shaking his head, pulling Simon around, wrapping his arms around his amazing, adorable, utterly ridiculous boyfriend, hugging him tight, nuzzling against his neck, still faintly chuckling.

 

Simon breath caught, laughing softly, wrapping his arms around Raphael, turning his head, pressing a soft kiss against Raphael’s hair, sighing contentedly, hugging him tight.

 

“Me encanta verte tan feliz.” He murmured, nuzzling lightly just beside Raphael’s ear.

 

Raphael felt his heartbeat pick up a tic, sighing softly, tugging him closer.

 

“Me haces tan feliz... más feliz de lo que jamás pensé que podría ser. Te quiero tanto Simon.”

 

 Simon’s blinked, swallowing, giving a little nod.

 

“I love you too Raphael…so much.” He leaned in, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to Raphael’s lips.

 

Raphael hummed happily, tugging him closer, deepening the kiss, hand trailing up, fingers lightly catching in his hair, pulling him in just a bit. Simon gave a soft, appreciative hum of his own, all but melting into it.

 

_God…how did he ever get this lucky?_

He really had no idea. There’s no way he’s been a good enough person to deserve something this amazing…this perfect. Simon is the most incredible person he’s ever met. He makes him happier than he ever imagined…then he ever even thought possible. He makes his life SO much better. Makes HIM so much better.

 

He really couldn’t imagine his life without him.

 

_With any luck he’ll never have to._

He slowed, gentling the kiss, pulling back, unable to resist pressing one more soft brush of a kiss to Simon’s lips before pulling back the rest of the way, reaching up, tucking a lock of hair behind Simon’s ear, lightly caressing his cheek.

 

“You are amazing amor…thank you.”

 

He sighed, leaning into the touch, smiling softly.

 

“For what?”

 

Raphael shrugged.

 

“For this…today…everything. For making me so happy. Just for being you.”

 

Simon blushed faintly, shyly glancing away, giving a bit of a shrug before glancing back, swallowing, trying to get his voice to work.

 

“W-well…thank you for making _me_ so happy.”

 

Raphael smiled with a soft breath of a laugh.

 

“You’re always happy…”

 

Simon laughed, tilting his head faintly.

 

“Yeah…mostly…but with you it’s different. I’m usually positive, upbeat, excitable, optimistic all of that. I’ve always tried to see the best in everything, in situations, people, and everything else. Try to see whatever good can be found in near everything...even the worst parts of my life I try to find something positive to take away from it. I’ve always been like that; it’s just the way I process the world.

 

But with you? I-I don’t know how to describe it…it’s just more. It’s deeper…not as hectic or over the top. It’s not just me trying to see the best in something or someone or trying to focus on the good. It’s not me _trying_ to be happy…I just am.

 

I always seem happy, I near always feel like I am…or I think I am…or at least I thought I was…but I’ve never felt it as deeply as I do with you.

 

With you it’s like…I don’t know. Usually my mind is always going, swirling, bouncing around- it’s hectic, hyper, over the top buzzing, near maddening sometimes, but I’ve always been like that. I never thought I could feel any other way. But…but with you? With you I feel calmer…more centered, more grounded. My mind doesn’t whirl as much when I’m with you…I’m not going over all the possibilities or being bombarded by random thoughts, or nervousness, or getting that itchy, restless, ‘kid on a sugar high’ feeling like I just can’t sit still… I just feel calm, and happy, and safe…I feel like I can just be…

 

Like I’m exactly where I belong.

 

I’ve never felt that…never even knew I could feel that…but with you I do…

 

And only with you…

 

S-so…like I said…thank you.” He trailed off, giving another slight shrug, brushing his hair back nervously, looking up, meeting Raphael’s eyes.

 

Raphael blinked, totally at a loss…

 

_W-wow…_

_He…that was j…_

_Oh… **wow…**_

Raphael swallowed, blinking a couple times, eyes feeling a bit damp, shaking his head, trying to get his voice to work, swallowing again before just giving up on words altogether for the time being. He sighed, pulling Simon close, hugging him tight, holding him, breathing him in, just lingering in this moment for as long as he possibly could. Simon made a soft, happy sound, wrapping his arms around Raphael, one hand carding through his hair before trailing down, catching on his shoulder, squeezing, rubbing soothingly over his back, holding him close.

 

Raphael took a deep, kind of shaky breath, holding him tighter just for a moment, turning his head, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his cheek.

 

_Damnit…_

_This would’ve been the perfect time!_

_I-is there a way to propose with just like…a **picture** of the ring or something?_

Why the hell does that stupid ring have to take so long? He should’ve just went for something simple…something easy to make that he could’ve just picked up in a month. But Noooo…he just had to pick a stupidly intricate, detailed thing that’d take months to complete… _MONTHS_ …

 

_Why the hell does it take so damn long to etch a freaking Tardis on a stupid ring?_

Clary could’ve probably had it done a lot faster than the oddball guy from Comic Con but while he loved her she’s almost as bad at sneakiness and subterfuge as Simon. He knew she’d never be able to keep it a secret. The last thing he wants is this going around the group before he even gets a chance to ask Simon…he hasn’t even told Magnus he plans to yet. He’s not deluding himself, he knows he won’t be able to keep it from him for too long but he’s hoping he can at least wait to tell him until he gets the ring.

 

Until then he just had to hold tight…

 

No matter how hard it was.

 

_And **god** was it hard._

Especially when Simon said things like that. Even so…he gets one shot at this…it had to be perfect…it had to…

 

It was for Simon. And it was forever…

 

It had to be perfect.

 

He sighed faintly, brushing his fingers lightly along his jaw, tilting his head slightly, capturing his lips in a soft, slow, lingering kiss, feeling Simon’s breath catch, pulse picking up, his grip tightening, leaning a bit more heavily against him. Raphael couldn’t help deepening the kiss for just a moment before slowly pulling back a little, just enough to look him over, see the pretty blush on his cheeks and the soft, dreamy expression on his face. He smiled, head tilting, waiting patiently for those pretty golden eyes to open. Simon seemed to feel his gaze on him, bright, golden brown eyes blinking open, meeting Raphael’s, looking soft and warm and more than a little dazed. Raphael couldn’t help a soft breath of a laugh, thumb trailing lightly along his cheek.

 

“Hi again…”

 

Simon gave a surprised breathless laugh, cheeks coloring more, shifting closer.

 

“Hi…”

 

Raphael sighed, smiling softly, trailing one hand down his arm, catching his hand, entangling their fingers.

 

“Me alegro de haberte hace tan feliz amor... No hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que tu felicidad”.

 

“Te tengo... Esa es mi felicidad”.

 

Raphael blinked, shaking his head faintly, giving a slightly breathless chuckle.

 

“Damnit…you’re getting way too good at this…”

 

Simon shrugged, squeezing his hand, flashing a playful smile.

 

“Well I am learning from the best.”

 

Raphael chuckled, rolling his eyes affectionately, squeezing his hand, tugging lightly.

 

“At this rate you’re gonna be teaching me soon enough.”

 

Simon beamed, pretty eyes sparkling bright.

 

“I’m kinda good with that. So…umm…w-what should we do next? We have about an hour till we meet up with everyone else for the fireworks, and I’ve been dragging you everywhere…

 

Where do you want to go?”

 

Raphael hummed, glancing around kind of unsure, finally settling on a shrug, shaking his head faintly.

 

“I don’t know…this isn’t my element, I don’t really know how to do like, ‘this’…I’m glad you took the lead today. I wouldn’t even know where to begin. If I’d had my way I’d probably of been hulled up somewhere as far away from the chaos as possible just running out the clock and I’d of missed what was likely one of the best days of my life.

 

Today was wonderful...I wouldn’t have changed a thing.”

 

_(Well one thing….damn stupidly slow ring guy…)_

He gave another kind of helpless shrug, glancing around before settling back on Simon.

 

“I’ve loved every minute of today and that’s all because of you amor. I wouldn’t have agreed to even a quarter of this for anyone else but I am so very glad I did with you…and I see no reason to change that now.

 

Is there anything else you want to do today?”

 

Simon begin to shake his head before pausing, just a blip of a second, before shrugging, brushing his hair back.

 

“I really can’t think of anything else…maybe we can go on the Farris Wheel again o-”

 

“You’re lying…”

 

Simon blinked.

 

“What? No I’m not…I really c-”

 

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“Amor come on- remember I tried to teach you to lie? I love you more than anything but- and I mean this in the nicest possible way- you kinda suck at it.”

 

 _“Hey!”_ Simon exclaimed, giving a surprised laugh.

 

Raphael held his hands up placatingly.

 

“I’m sorry amor…but you do…you’re better than you were but still…”

 

Simon huffed, giving a totally heatless, fake glare. Raphael smirked, shrugging.

 

“It’s fine…I’ve got us covered so far as that goes- just like you have us covered with the whole earnest, trustworthy thing. Between the two of us we’re pretty well set…and you know you never have to lie to me. There’s nothing you can’t tell me…or ask me.”

 

Simon shrugged, nodding.

 

“I know…”

 

“So?”

 

“So…what?”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes.

 

“So what is it you wanted to do?”

 

Simon shook his head.

 

“Nothing I-”

 

“Simon? At this rate we’re gonna spend the entire hour debating what we’re gonna do...”

 

Simon huffed, giving a slightly conceding shrug, glancing up, blushing faintly.

 

“Well…okay…but remember you said anything…and if you really don’t want to just tell me…we totally don’t have to because you know you’re well…you and all and there’s totally no pressure a…”

 

**_1 Hour Later_ **

 

“Damnit Mags, reel in your boyfriend…he’s cackling like a freaking hyena! Did you get him drunk or something? Guess that’s one way to get him to stay.” Raphael grumbled, glaring over at Magnus and Alec, settling Simon more comfortably against him.

 

 They were all stretched out, settled comfortably on the grass, waiting for the fireworks to start. Magnus chuckled, giving a slight shrug, glancing over affectionately at the still snickering detective, flashing a bright, indulgent smile before shifting back over to Raphael.

 

“Sorry darling and no he’s not drunk, just happy, enjoying the day. And you can’t blame him for being a bit amused. I can’t believe you let them paint your face!”

 

He rolled his eyes, glaring, cheeks coloring lightly, making the little black, grey, white and violet flag on his cheek stand out all the more.

 

“Oh it’s not like it’s a lot, just a small Ace Pride flag…Simon had the Pan Flag, it’s far brighter and more noticeable no one’s cackling at him.”

 

Izzy chuckled, leaning forward, glancing over Clary’s shoulder flashing a playful smile.

 

“Well yeah, but that’s SIMON…the whole face painting thing is totally expected there…you not so much.”

 

Clary nudged her, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend before glancing back over, flashing a warm smile Raphael’s way, waving the other’s off.

 

“Ignore them Raph…I think it looks nice, and it really was a perfect way to cap off the day. It’s great to see you having fun, relaxing and getting into the spirit of the day.”

 

“She’s right- if today isn’t the day to kinda step out of your comfort zone and have some fun with it than there just isn’t one. I’m really glad I did.” Max chimed in, reaching up, running his fingers through his deep blue and violet hair. He glancing up, catching Billie’s eye, giving a warm, soft smile, Billie returning it, cheeks flushing, settling a bit closer, slipping their arm around Max’s shoulders.

 

“I’m glad you did too…It really does look great. I know you weren’t sure about it but it really does suits you.”

 

Magnus nodded, flashing a bright, affectionate smile the teens way.

 

“It really does Max- Billie you did a beautiful job …I’m quite impressed.”

 

Billie blushed faintly, giving a surprised smile.

 

“Wow…thank you Magnus.”

 

“It’s the truth darling.”

 

Max nodded, smiling brightly over at Magnus.

 

“Yeah…thank you Magnus…gotta admit it is kinda growing on me. I was actually thinking about maybe keeping it like this for a bit.”

 

Billie perked up, blinking in surprise.

 

“Really?”

 

Max nodded, shyly glancing over.

 

“W-well…yeah...I mean if you don’t mind helping me of course. I wouldn’t even know how to start.”

 

Billie absolutely beamed, nodding eagerly.

 

“Of course I don’t mind. Why would I mind helping my boyfriend?”

 

Max blushed clear to his ears, a near giddy smile blooming on his lips, giving a giggly laugh, settling a bit closer to Billie’s side.

 

“I’m lucky my sweetheart is so helpful and talented.”

 

Apparently it was Billie’s turn to giggle, cheeks turning nearly as bright pink as their hair, settling closer, catching Max’s hand, entangling their fingers, tugging him just a little closer.

 

_Awe…okay…that was actually really sweet…He’d never admit to thinking ‘awe’ but even s-_

“Oooh! Look They’re starting!” Simon exclaimed, bouncing giddily, nudging him to get his attention as if he’d somehow not notice the explosions of color and sound lighting up the night. He shifted, setting forward, gasping at the bright bursts of color and sparkles whirling overhead, giving a brilliant, near elated laugh.

 

The others set up, a buzz of excitement running through them, totally focused on the brilliant, dazzling display. All of Raphael’s focus was on Simon, watching the bright colors play over his face, illuminating the brilliant smile, excited, sparkling eyes and sweet, ecstatic expression.

 

_Wow…_

_Yeah…he has no clue what he could have ever done good enough to deserve this… But whatever it was he was so very grateful he did._

 

He couldn’t help leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Simon tightly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, right on top of the little Pan Pride flag. Simon chuckled softly, settling back against him, cuddling in.  Raphael sighed contentedly, nuzzling against his cheek.

 

“God…what an amazing, perfect day.” Raphael murmured, nuzzling against Simon’s neck.

 

Simon sighed softly, nodding.

 

“It really was…and this is the absolute perfect ending to it…I love fireworks, they just seem so magical and exciting. They’re one of my favorite things in the whole world. I really can’t imagine a better Pride Day.”

 

Raphael hummed softly, giving a faint shrug.

 

“Me neither…but at least we’ll have a whole year to figure out how we can make next year even better.”

 

Simon gasped, turning excitedly, catching his eye.

 

“Wait, really? You’ll come with me again next year?”

 

He smiled, nodding.

 

“Yes I will…Apparently I love Pride Day…who knew?”

 

Simon gave an elated cheer, surging forward, kind of fumbling, accidently knocking Raphael back onto the grass, laughing again, wrapping his arms around him, tugging him up, catching his lips in a deep, enthusiastic kiss that sent Raphael’s head spinning.

 

_Okay…that settles it…if he says yes they are definitely having fireworks at the wedding…_

 

## ********

## The End***

## ***For Now

## ********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I love getting to see you so happy.”
> 
> “Me encanta verte tan feliz.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You make me this happy…happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you so much Josh.”
> 
> “Me haces tan feliz... más feliz de lo que jamás pensé que podría ser. Te quiero tanto Josh.
> 
>  
> 
> “I am glad that I make you so happy amor…There is nothing I want more in this world that your happiness.”
> 
> “Me alegro de haberte hace tan feliz amor... No hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que tu felicidad”.
> 
>  
> 
> “I have you…That is my happiness.”
> 
> “Te tengo... Esa es mi felicidad”.
> 
>  
> 
> (Here’s the ring I’m picturing)
> 
>  
> 
>     
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Awe!!! Okay I’m officially in my fluffy overload coma…I’m okay with that.
> 
>  
> 
> This really was a fun story even if I did get kinda overloaded with the fluffies…I felt kinda bad cutting Dani and Sara’s extra scene as they didn’t really get a lot of story time in the 1st season but I have a lot more planned for them and the other female characters in the upcoming stories. We have a couple b-plots with them and one story that’s centered pretty firmly on them (or more specifically Sara and her shop… _hint_ …there may be a few hazards to running an occult shop).
> 
>  
> 
> Awe!!! Okay I’m officially in my fluffy overload coma…I’m okay with that.
> 
>  
> 
> This really was a fun story even if I did get kinda overloaded with the fluffies…I felt kinda bad cutting Dani and Sara’s extra scene as they didn’t really get a lot of story time in the 1st season but I have a lot more planned for them and the other female characters in the upcoming stories. We have a couple b-plots with them and one story that’s centered pretty firmly on them (or more specifically Sara and her shop… _hint_ …there may be a few hazards to running an occult shop).
> 
>  
> 
> So you can probably guess what’s gonna be the big Saphael storyline this season, that’ll be a big element of this season but we have a lot more planned than just that.
> 
>  
> 
> I think with everything I have planned we have pretty much all the bases covered; we have family drama/angst, action, drama drama (No that’s not a typo, that’s just to delineate between family drama and regular drama), zany ‘psych’ style shenanigans, character growth, a few scares, surprises and twists to keep us all on our toes (Probably 70% of which I won’t even see coming till halfway through writing them) and of course a fair amount of humor and fluff to round it all out…
> 
> Think that’s all of it, yeah? 
> 
> So here’s the episode list as of yet- bear in mind this is a rough idea, things could change or move or if I get a way better idea disappear entirely, but as of right now this is what I have planned going forward (I’m not gonna give a synopsis of each as well…spoilers…but I figure the titles can at least get your imagination going on what is to come).
> 
>  
> 
>   1. **_You Can Go Home Again-(But Maybe you shouldn’t)-_**
>   2. **_All About Divya-_**
>   3. **_Growing Up Is Hard To Do-_**
>   4. **_Raphael’s Road to Happiness-_**
>   5. **_Darkness Falls_**
>   6. **_Speed Dating Can Be Murder-_**
>   7. **A Haunting In Santa Barbara**
>   8. **_Alec’s Reunion-(I will try to find a better name)_**
>   9. **_Wait…What Just Happened?-_**
> 

> 
> **__ **
> 
> So what do you all think? Excited?
> 
> I know I am…
> 
> This is the end of this story and I’m not gonna start on the next round of stories till I complete the one I have going. I just have 3 active stories left after this (5 chapters, 4 chapters and 3 chapters respectively- it sounds like a lot but now that I’m just down to working on 3 stories as opposed to 9 it’ll go way faster…thinking I’ll be starting the next round sometime around Valentine’s Day, but it could be earlier assuming I don’t have any random complications- there’s been a lot of those recently)
> 
> Thank you all so very much for reading and all the lovely comments, they really do make a world of difference.
> 
> You guys are amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Aww…I love these two together. Think we’ll have a lot more fluff this season…kinda unavoidable.
> 
> Okay, I know the 2nd part was a bit short but I like it nonetheless…
> 
>  
> 
> I missed these guys so much!
> 
>  
> 
> So what do you guys think so far?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
